


For The King

by WrittenWits



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Mention of blood, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rough Body Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Violence, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: You’re a cadet about to graduate to become a guard in the city of Atlantis, at your graduation ceremony you save King Orm’s life which changes everything.-=same day else where or other P.O.V*=days/weeks laters





	1. The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a story about being King Orm’s personal guard. This is an A.U story that links towards the movie. Hope you enjoy.

Waking to the sound of your alarm just like any other morning, you let out a groan as you roll over to turn it off. Laying there staring at the ceiling for a minute before throwing back the sheets and swinging your legs out of bed, sitting on the edge of the bed you run your fingers through your hair moving the lose strands out of your face. Today’s the day, today is the day you become an official guard for the city of Atlantis, as long as the graduation ceremony goes off with a hitch. You had been studying and training for this day, everything in your life lead up the this moment. You wanted to become a guard for the royal Palace but a freshman out of the academy would only be placed on city patrol, boring job of policing the people where nothing ever happened, people were to peaceful here in Atlantis. All the action was in the palace or at the front gates but you wanted to be in the palace. The beauty of it’s large corridors and great halls, the way it glowed, every beautiful detail could still take your breath away. It was the most beautiful place in the whole seven seas, well it was to you at least. An added bonus would be you getting to see the King, King Orm Marius. He too could take your breath away no matter how many times you seen him. You didn’t expect him to talk to you or anything but the possibility of seeing his chiseled handsome face ever day would make all the sleepless nights of training and studying you had done up to this point worth it. Getting out bed you swim to the bathroom to get ready for the day, after freshening up you quickly eat your breakfast, too excited for today. After breakfast you put on your cadet uniform, black skin tight suit with silver hexagon scales. Making sure there are no wrinkles or creases in it and that is tucked in properly and looks up to the standard of an Atlantean guard. Brushing your hair back so it is out of your face, checking yourself one last time and giving a nod of a approval you head out the door. You didn't want to be late for the ceremony. Heading down the corridor to the ceremony hall you notice your friend Melia just ahead, she was also a cadet who was graduating today.

"Good morning, Y/N."

"Good morning, Melia. How are you feeling today?" you question making your way towards her.

"Nervous, I have a bad feeling about today." Melia was never the kind to get nervous. She has been your friend since the day she joined the academy, she wasn’t from Atlantis she was from the kingdom of Xebel just like our future Queen. Princess Mera, She is King Orm betrothed. An agreement made between the two kingdoms since Orm and Mera were both children. The whole time you had know Melia she always came off as confident and proud, like she had no fear but you can see it in her face she was nervous almost scared.

"Me to, knowing my luck I will trip going up on stage and embarrass myself." you say with a laugh but Melia just looks away. "What’s wrong Melia?" giving her a concerned look.

"I had a bad dream last night and it is not sitting well with me." she says as you continue down the corridor.

"What was the dream about?"

"The ceremony being attacked, we were on stage just about to receive our badges but then there was explosion, people screaming and there was blood, lost of blood." She blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes, this wasn’t just a dream to her this was real.

"Hey, it’s okay. Nothing is going to go wrong today, plus who would be stupid enough to attack Atlantis. The most fortified and heavily guarded city in the seven seas.” Giving her a soft smile to ease her worries.

Letting out a breath she gave you a smile in return "You're right, you would have to be pretty stupid to attack Atlantis. It just felt so really, you know? Like I was right there as everything unfolded around me."

"I know, but think after today we could be guards in the palace."

"You only want to be a guard in the palace so you can perv on King Orm."

"Don’t you?" you say with a grin, Melia just laugh as she shakes her head.

Entering the ceremony hall it is pack with other Atlantean’s, cadets and guards, the halls is abustle with chatter as you and Melia make your way through to the designated area for cadets graduating. Standing with the other cadets you and Melia begin talking with the others about the excitement of the day. Everyone is in a happy mood chattering away when a man suddenly comes on stage, making his way to the podium he taps the microphone to get everyones attention. Everyone voices fall hush as silence filled the room and everyone moved to stand in perfect lines. Once everyone was silent and still the man began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone to this years cadet graduation ceremony, thank you all for coming. I would like to congratulate the cadets standing here before me who have worked so hard to be here today..." he continued with the opening ceremony speech it was the same thing every year congrats cadets, good job, blah blah blah here is someone you have never meet and probably will never meet again to give you your badge. Walk up on the stage shake their hand and then go party afterwards, you had seen the ceremony many times before but it was the same thing every year.

"Unlike previous years where the head of Atlantis security would give out the badges, King Orm will be presenting this year."

Wait, did you hear him right, King Orm would be giving us our badges this year. Chatter spreads out across the room as everyone else was as shocked as you, why would King Orm be doing this. It was a mundane task below a king, that’s why it was usually done by head of security. You turn to Melia whose mouth is agape with shocked, she just gives you a surprised look before turning back to face to front.

That's when he appeared on the stage swimming gracefully as he makes his way to the podium, his golden hair slicked back without a single hair out of place, he black armour shiny from the lights in the room and those ocean blue eyes scanning the room as he stood behind the podium. You could sense his overwhelming power the second he entered the room, everyones attitude and posture changed when they heard his name. The atmosphere has changed dramatically, it’s like the water around us just got thicker. Everyone is even more nervous now, instead of shaking the hand of the head of security you now had to shake the King’s hand. Now you wish you had put more time into your appearance this morning, you had become so nervous you didn’t hear King Orm begin speaking. Melia nudged you as she saw you staring nearly drooling over the King which snapped you back to reality, just in time to notice the cadets had began lining up at the stage to receive their badges. Moving along with them you stand in line with Melia in front, you were a little jealous she got to shake the Kings hand first. The line begins to move fairly quickly before you know it’s only 3 spots till it’s your turn to meet the King face to face for the first time. 2 spots and now its Melia’s turn, she swims up on to the stage with her feminine grace. You wish you were like Melia she is the perfect woman, pretty, gracefully and an amazing warrior. Watching as she shakes the King’s hand when suddenly out of the corner of your eye you see the door to the hall open and close every gently, there is a man standing with a trident but he wasn’t part of the guard. Moving quickly he makes it to the front of the crowd just in front of the stage, people notice him and begin to move back. As you are about to step up on stage the man begins yelling nonsense at the King, as the guards move to defuse the situation the man pulls a small device from this pocket and presses it. A massive explosion causes part of the roof to collapse over the crowd crushing some people in the process and people start panicking rushing to get out of the room. The man raise his trident and points it to the King, you’re still standing half on the stage unsure what to do.

  
King Orm is frozen on stage with trident to his chest, the guards are trying to get to him but are being pushed back by the stampeding people. The man pulls his arm back as if he is going to throw the trident at the King, you rush onto the stage legs pulsing you through the waters as fast as they will carry you. You can see the man let go of the trident as it flys through the water towards the King, without even thinking you push the King out of the way. A piercing sensation grips your side as you let out a scream of pain, you can feel the trident rip the flesh and the blood seeping from it. In that moment everything slows down, the people rushing to get out, the screaming becomes muffled, it was like time had slowed down. Hitting the ground the water around you turns red, the man suddenly comes into view through the murky red water, he is moving towards you. Staggering to your feet and without hesitation you pull the trident from your side lunging at the man with all your force, piercing him through the chest. Forcing him to the the ground you push all your weight on to the trident till you can feel it hit the rock beneath him. Still holding the trident in his chest time begins to move at it’s normal pace again, the room is nearly empty of people and the guards are helping the King from the ground. You feel yourself become light head as the water turns a dark red around you, you were loosing to much blood, you were going to bleed out. Was this really how you were going to die, the day your life final begun and it’s going to come to a end. The worst part was you didn’t even get to become a guard, you had worked so hard trained ever day just to miss out. The lights around you begin to dim as you feel yourself falling into nothingness.  
  
-

He wasn’t even suppose to be there, Vulko had made Orm go to the cadet ceremony. Vulko told Orm the next generation of guards needed to see that their King wasn’t above this simple ceremony. A King had never attended one of these before, Orm was the first. They had kept it quiet only Orm, Mera, Vulko and his personal guards new about this. It was a surprise to everyone in the room when it was announced that King Orm would be presenting the badges and it was only announced moments before it was to happen.

Swimming on to the stage Orm can feel the tension growing in the room, him being here was making everyone nervous, more nervous than they already were. Making it to the podium Orm scans the room, there are only a 5 guards in the room and Orms 2 personal guards back stage. The security didn’t need to be King worthy as no one knew he was coming here, an attack on Orm could not have been planned in that short amount of time. After the ceremonial speech Orm begins to hand out the badges to the graduating cadets, he does this a quickly as possible as Orm really didn’t want to be here but he knew as King this would distill loyalty in his guards. Just as he is down to the last 6 cadets, a man suddenly appears before him in the crowd with a trident and begins yells. Screaming at Orm at how he was allowing the surface dwellers to poison our home and that Orm was to cowardly to do anything about it. Confused by what was going on Orm signalled the guards to remove the man but before they could even get close the man pulls a small device from his pocket and detonates an explosive device the ceiling. Debris falls from the ceiling crushing some people as the others begin to panic. Stampeding out of the room, pushing and shoving as people run for their lives. The guards are unable to get to Orm as 2 were crushed and the rest are caught up in the stamped of people rushing for the door.

Orm is alone on the stage with the man holding a trident to his chest, Orm was told he would not need any weapons for protection, he was meant to be completely safe. Now he wished he never listen to Vulko and how did this man know he would be here. the man raises the trident, Orm knew very well he was going to throw it but didn’t have time to dodge. Orm sees the trident come straight for him, was this really how the great King of Atlantis was going to die. At a ceremony he wasn’t even meant to be at, forced here for kingly duties against his will and now he was going to die. As the trident grew ever closer Orm felt his body suddenly move as he feels hands push against him, his body hits the ground as he hears a woman scream in pain. Turning back his sees a woman, it is one the cadets the next in line to get her badge. Laying on the ground with the trident that was just about to pierce Orm’s chest sticking from her side, the man who thrown the trident begins to climb up on stage and heads for the woman. The water around her is red as she staggers to her feet, Orm watches as she rips the trident from her side and lungs at the man stabbing him through the chest on to the ground. The guards are final able to make it to Orm’s side. They help him from the ground, turning back around Orm hears the tip of the trident hit the rock floor under the mans back. The water around the woman begins to grow a dark red, she is holding herself up on the trident but her body begins to waver. Pushing past the guards Orm rushes to the woman grabbing her before she hits the ground, holding her gently against himself Orm see the massive wound to her side and the blood seeping into the water. The woman’s body goes limp in Orm’s arms, holding her tightly Orm puts an arm under her neck and one under her legs to left her up in his arms.

Orm rushes out the through the back stage as it was quicker to the palace infirmary, the guards follow tightly around Orm and the woman in his arm for his protection. Pushing the door to his own private doctors office open Orm rushes the woman in and places her on the bed, the doctor moves quickly to Orms side.

"Help this woman, she can not die." Orm orders the doctor, the doctor nods and begins inspecting the wound. Moving to the guards at the door.

"Murk, stay here with this woman and notify me the second she wakes up. The rest of you with me." Orm orders the guards.

"Yes, sire." they all say at the same time, Murk stands just inside the door as Orm and the other guards leave the doctors room.

Orm and the guards head to the security office, entering everyone is rushing around at the sudden attack that had just happened. The head of security rushes to Orm the second he sees him.

"My king, are you okay?" the head of security asks with a bow.

"Yes I am fine, I was saved by a cadet who was badly injured. She is seeking medical attention now." Orm reply’s.

"I am glad you are safe, my King. We have began the protocols for this situation, the entire kingdom is on lock down, all government and royal builds are being inspected for explosives and the family of the man involve have been placed under house arrest."

"Excellent work and the security footage for the ceremony hall?"

"Being reviewed as we speak. Some of cameras were damaged during the explosion but the ones above the stage were undamaged, So we should have a perfect shot of the whole thing, Sire."

"Show me." Orm orders, the man bows and leads Orm to a computer where he brings up the footage of the camera’s above the stage. It all plays out as Orm remembers but now he gets to see how the woman reacted, from the side of the stage Orm can see her rush to his side the second the man raises the trident. He can also see the trident stab into her side, the pain on her face as she hit the ground. But then she suddenly changes her survival instinct kicks in, she turns into the warrior Atlantis needs her to be. She killed that man without hesitation and it was probably a good thing too, if she didn’t Orm would of. Poseidon knows how many people he killed with that explosion, Orm watches himself rush to her aid as her body begins to fall. He sees himself holding her how perfectly she fit in his arm, watches himself pick her up and hold her close to his chest.

Orm remembers the warmth coming from her body as he held her, now his not sure if it was her body temperature or the blood seeping from her wound. Disappearing from view of the camera as he carries her away.

"Send me a copy and keep me update on everything." Orm orders.

"Yes, my king." the head of security bows and beings typing on the computer to send Orm a copy of the video to his communication device. Orm and the guards leave the room, he was heading back to the throne room after todays events he needed some rest and he could trust his people to do their jobs.

 


	2. The Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking in the hospital, you have an unexpected visitor with some unexpected news.

It has been two days since the attack, they had found out the man had no accomplices and his anger towards Orm was because of his wife becoming sick from the surface world population, but Orm still didn’t know how he knew he was going to be there. Only five people knew about it Vulko, Mera, his two personal security guards and himself. Did one of them tell someone about the ceremony, would they really betray their King. Orm is sitting on throne with his communications device in hand, replaying the video for the millionth time but he wasn’t watching it to see for an clues, he was watching it because of you. He kept playing the moment you saved him and the moment you killed that man, over and over again. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off you. How you changed so suddenly from saving him to killing that man, you intrigued Orm the way you move through the water with such grace, the way to swung the trident into that mans chest. He could tell you took your training seriously and held yourself with pride about being an Atlantean. Orm’s communication device cuts from the video of you to the name Murk, pressing the answer button a little hologram of Murk shows up out Orm’s screen.

"Sire, the woman is wake." Murk says with a bow.

"I am on my way." Orm hangs up the device and heads for the infirmary.

-

The sound of a faint constant beep rings in your head slowly getting louder with each beep, your eyes flicker open before shutting for being blinded by the bright luminous of the room. Opening your eyes slowly to give them time adjust to the brightness around you, staring up at the ceiling you notices it is not your ceiling. Sitting up quickly you let out a hiss of pain, grabbing your side you feel the bandages under your shirt. Lifting up your shirt and seeing a bandage wrapped around you multiple times covering a large wound on your side, lowering the shirt you look around the room to notice a man with scars on his face standing over the entrance of the door. Looking closer you swear you have seen this guy somewhere before, he pulls a communication device from his pocket and taps the screen a couple times. When a hologram appears out of the screen, the man tells King Orm that you are awake and Orm reply’s that he was on his way. Now you remember who this guy is, he is Murk, the head of the royal guard but what was he doing here in this room with you and why was King Orm on his way. What the hell happened, the last thing you remembered was talking to Melia in the corridor heading to the graduation ceremony. You look around the room confused, it was obvious you were in a hospital room but what happened. Your mind jumps to the worse case scenario, you attacked the King Orm for some reason, you were injured and now your under guard. You tired to recall what happened but your mind wouldn't go past the corridor, you don’t even remember if you got your badge or not. Snapped from your thoughts as the sound of the door opening and closing but you don’t look up just stare at your hands on the blanket in front of. You are to afraid to look up, what if it was King Orm. The door opens and closes again, this time you look up only to be met with those ocean blue eyes you were afraid to see, you and Orm were alone Murk had left the room. you look away quickly so not to stare.

"How are you feeling, Y/N?" Orm moves closer and takes a seat in the chair next the bed. Looking up you see him sitting right next you to, Staring at you, close enough to touch.

"I feel fine, my King." you say with a nod as of bowing

"Good, I’m glad to hear that. How is your wound?" He stares towards your side where the bandage is.

"A bit painful but I will be fine, my King." You try and be as formal as possible you still had no idea what in the names of hades was going on.

"You don’t remembered what happened, do you?" Orm stares curiously at your face.

"No, my King. I’m sorry." looking away in shame unsure if you should be ashamed.

"Don’t be sorry, you saved my life." Orm gives you soft smile that melts your heart, you had never seen the king smile before then again you had never been alone in the same room as him. "You have been asleep for two days, you lost a lot of blood." Orm pull his communication device from his pocket taps the screen and then hands it to you.

You hesitate when taking the device but once it in your hands you see a video on the screen. Pressing play you watch as the footage as it plays out, you pushing Orm, being stab and killing that man. The memories start to come back to you, you remember the feeling of your hands against King Orm’s muscular body, even through the armour you could feel it. The rage burning in you when you saw that man come towards you and the adrenaline pump through your body when you killed him. A figure emerges on the screen, rushing to your side to stop you from hitting the ground, that’s when you see the face of your King holding you in his arms. Your face begins to become hot as blood rushes to your cheeks, the idea of King Orm holding you makes you flustered. Once the video stops you hand the device back to Orm, who puts it away and stares at you.

"I am so sorry I pushed you, my King. Please forgive me." you say bowing your head in shame.

"You have no need to apologise, your actions saved my life almost at the cost of your own." Orm’s voice is soft as he speaks. You had never heard him sound like this, he always talks with such confidence and pride, holding himself the way a king is meant to. "And for that I wanted thank you Y/N."

That’s the second time he has said your name, it sounded so sweet coming from his lips. the way he pronounced every syllable, how his lips moved to the motion of your name.

"There is no need to thank me, my King. I was just doing what any Atlantean would do." You smile with blushed cheeks. “The man who attacked you... is he dead?” You question, it was the first time you had ever stabbed someone and how hard you pushed the trident through his chest there was no way he could of survived but you needed to be sure.

“Yes, he is. You punctured his vital organs and he died instantly.” Orm’s face turns stern as he answers. You let out a gasp bringing your hand to your mouth to cover your shocked expression, you had never killed anyone before you were protecting your king so it is justified but the idea of taking another’s life makes you feel a little sick. All your training was for this but actually doing it was a different story. “He killed 4 people with the explosion, what you did may of saved many more lives.”

Orm can see the shock on your face, it must of been the first time you had ever killed anyone. You were still a cadet, you had never seen battle so taking a life must of been an overwhelming experience for you. He tries to make you see that your actions saved his life and the lives of many other, Poseidon knows how many more people that man could of killed if you hadn’t of stopped him.

“I’m glad you are safe, my king. And I would do it again to protect Atlantis.” You sit up straight trying to hold yourself with pride and trying not to show any sign of regret.

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Orm gives you a strange smirk as if he approves of your words “You should get some rest, I will come back to check on you later this evening.”

“My king, I’m sure you have better things to do than waste your time on me.” You look away sheepishly for a seconded.

“Nonsense, I wish to talk to you some more.” Orm stands up from the chair “I will see you later, Y/N.” Giving you a genuine smile, his lips looks so soft as they curl on his face causing a slight dimples in his cheeks.

Giving orm a girlish smile with blushing cheeks, “Thank you, my King.” Bowing your head in respect. Giving you a nod Orm begins to leave the room, you watch has he makes his way to the door moving gracefully through the water. His armour gripping to his muscular body, you can’t help but stare mouth slightly gaped at his beauty. Stopping just in the door way he turns to see you looking at him, blushing and looking away as he had just caught you staring. Orm can’t help but let out a little chuckle, he found your blushing cheeks and girlish smile adorable. No woman had never looked at him like that not, even Mera. It gave him a warm feeling inside as he smiled at you before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

After Orm had left the room you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, you couldn’t help but smile. The King wanted to talk you but why, what with in the seven seas could he want to talk to you about. He was royalty and you were nothing just a commoner, laying down in the bed your mind wanders back to the events of two days ago. You can’t help but feel guilt for taking that mans life, your sure he had his reasons behind what he did but he almost killed the King and he nearly succeeded in killing you. Pushing your emotions down you roll on to your uninjured side and stare at the wall, you did the right thing saving the King, you did what any other Atlantean would of done in your situation. That man made his choice, repeating these word in your head. Your eyes become heavy as slumber takes over you.

-

A few hours later you awaken to the sound of someone knocking on your door, sitting up in bed the knocking continues.

“Come in.” You call out, was it the King did he really come back to see you.

The door opens and in steps Melia, her face lights up when she sees you as she moves to the bedside.

“Oh thank the gods, you’re alright. No one would tell me anything for two days, I was worried you had died.” Melia has slight tears in her eyes, you two meet the first day at the academy. You were eating lunch alone as you didn’t have many friends and Melia asked is she could sit with you, she knew no one in Atlantis as her parents had brought her hear from the kingdom of Xebel. You hit it off straight away and become best friend, you did everything together from training she was one of the best sparring partners to hanging out in your free time.

“Ha, you know it takes more than a trident to the ribs to kill me.” You joke not want to worry her even more.

“I saw what happened, they played to footage of the events to all the guards. Everyone is calling you a hero for saving the King, there are even rumours he will give you a special medal.” She gleams glad to see you were still your old joking self, that what had happened had not changed you. “I bet you’re just happy you got to touch him.” She laughs sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“You bet I am.” Your body shakes as your laugh which causes you to hiss in pain at the movement of your wound.

“Are you okay?” Melia ask reaching her hand up to you.

“Yeah, it’s still a bit painful.”

“Maybe the King will kiss it better. ” Melia grins.

“He did say he would come back and see me later.” you smirk at her, Melia’s face turns to surprise.

“The King was here?” Her voice raise slightly in shock.

“Yep, sitting in that chair you’re in.” Nodding to the chair she was sitting in, Melia quickly jumps up from the chair and stares at in shock.

“No way, You just messing with me?.” She points at you with a grin.

“I am serious.” You say smiling knowing she thinks your joking.

“You might want them the check your head while you’re here, I think you may be hallucinating.” She sits back in the chair, crossing her legs over each other. You just laugh at her not believing you then again you probably wouldn’t believe it either.

“So where did you get assigned?” You ask Melia.

“City patrol, boring old city patrol. Just like everyone else.” Melia sighs, she wanted to be placed in the palace just like you did but you both knew the likely hood of a newbie getting something like that was one in a million. You and Melia talking for an hour about her new guard duties, she told you all about the new uniforms and the new trident she was given. You and Melia are laughing about how one of the new guard already stab themselves with their trident trying to show off, when a knock rings through the room someone was at the door. Melia gives you a concerned look unsure who it could be, you just smile hoping it was someone to prove to her you were not lying before.

“Come in.” You call, the door opens and in steps King Orm. Melia’s face turns a tinge red and her mouth opens a little, ‘I wonder is she believes me now’ you think to yourself as she stares at the King.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was unaware you had a visitor, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” The King says as he stops in his tracks when he sees Melia sitting next to the bed. Melia raises quickly to her feet and gives the king a bow.

“No, my King, you didn’t interrupt. I was just leaving.” She says embarrassed that she didn’t believe you, “I will see you later, Y/N.” She turns to you and smiles, you just give her a smirk and a nod knowing she was embarrassed. Turning back to King Orm who gives her a smile she bows and quickly leaves the room. Once the door is closed Orm turns his attention to you sitting up in the bed, you embarrassed how you looked your hair is a mess and you hadn’t showered in 2 days. Brushing you fingers through your hair trying to make yourself more presentable, seeing this Orm lets out a slight chuckle.

“How are you feeling?” Orm asks as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

“Better, my King. Thank you for everything you have done for me.” You smile gently at him.

“It was the least I could after you saved my life.” He smiles back, “And I have something for you.” Reaching into his pocket, pulling out a guards badge but it looks different to the one the cadets got at the ceremony. He hands the badge to you it was the Atlantis A logo, a golden colour with a purple tinge to it. You take the badge and inspect it, it is different to the one that Melia had her was silver with a blue tinge, why is this one different to hers.

“Why is this one different to the one the cadets received?” You frown at the badge in your hands, you had never seen one like this before.

“It is the one I give to my personal guards.” Orm smiles at the suddenly shocked look on your face.

“What? Per..personal guard?” You stutter. “Why are you giving one to me?” You stare at the badge in your hand with widen eyes. Orm chuckles as he licks his lips at how naive you were, the cute shocked look on your face as you had no idea what was going on.

“I would like you to join my personal guard, that’s if you want to of course.” Orm’s voice turns to his kingly tone, he was asking you to be a personal guard to him. You swallow the lump of saliva build in your mouth, turning your surprised face to Orm who is staring at you with a slight curl on his lips.

“May I speak freely, my King?” You ask

“Of course.” he nods

“Why me? There are so many other suited candidates.”

“Yes, there are many others suited for this position.” Hearing him say this hurts but you knew it was true. “But no one else rush to my aid on the stage, putting your life on the line for mine and because of what you said before.”

“What I said before?” You’re confused you don’t remember saying anything meaning to him.

“That you would kill again to protect Atlantis.” Orm’s face becomes sterns, your mouth opens slightly remembering that you had said that. They weren’t just words though you meant it, you would give you life for the kingdom.

“I meant it, I would give my life for Atlantis.”

“And that is why I want you to be on my personal guard, I want people willing to risk everything for this city to be by my side.” To be by his side, those words are music to your ears. Running your fingers over the badge in your hand, you couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes.” You say without given it a second thought.

“Yes, what?” Orm wanted to hear you say the words, that you wanted to be by his side, lay down your life for him.

“Yes, I will join your personal guard.” You bow when you give your answer,

“Excellent.” Orm sounded a little over excited, realising this he composes himself. Clearing his throat, “That is great, I will organise everything for when you are out of the hospital. The doctors tell me you should be fine to leave in a day.”

“Thank you, King Orm.”you smile clenching the badge in your hand.

“You’re welcome, Y/N.” Orm stands from the chair, smiling as he towers over you as you sit in the bed. His steel blue eyes stare right into your soul, his soft lips spread across his perfect face. “I will have someone come a collect you when you are discharged.” Orm gives you a nod as he begins to leave to room.

“My king?” Orm stops just before he reaches the door, turning back to face you. “Thank you, my King. I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity, I will not let you down. I mean it, thank you.” You bow your head as you smile, Orm just nods before leaving the room.

You look at the badge in your hand, you couldn’t believe this was happening to you. You wanted nothing more than to work in the palace and now you were going to be working along side the King in the palace every day. Throwing yourself back on the bed letting out a squeal and kick your legs in excitement like a school girl, you ignored the pain in your side you are to excited to care. Holding to badge above you to watched it glisten in the light, was this really happening to you or was it all just some cruel dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :)


	3. Welcome To The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raider is Orm’s second most trusted guard and he doesnt trust you, he believes bringing you into the palace is a mistake. He doesn’t hide his distaste from you as he is forced to be your palace guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raider is a random character of my creation who is a total dick.

The following morning the doctor checks you over one more time. your wound is nearly healed just some slight bruising around the wound. It was going to leave scar but you didn’t mind, it adds character to your body. The doctor points you in the direction of the bathroom to clean yourself up and says you should be fine to leave within the hour. After the doctor leaves you get out of bed to stretch, it was the first time you had stood up since you were injured. Wavering slightly as the blood rushes to your head, you steady yourself on the bed, hands pressed into the mattress as you lean over slightly. Feeling dizzy you don't hear the door open behind you, a pair large hands are suddenly placed on the side of your arms.

"Are you okay?"

The surprise of someone touching makes you jump out of their grip, turning quickly you are met with a surprised looking King Orm.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you." he smiles gently.

"King Orm." letting out a breath of relief and removing your hand from your pounding chest,"I didn’t hear you come in."

"I’m sorry, I should have knocked."

"It’s fine, my King." you say with a slight bow, Orm’s eyes tracing you body, taking in every detail from your feet to your head. You were still wearing a hospital gown that was crumpled from laying in bed and your hair was a mess. Seeing Orm’s eyes moving over your body you tug on the edge of the gown to straighten it out and run your fingers quickly through your hair trying to make yourself more presentable. Orm’s lips curl to a smile seeing you panic about your looks in front of him, even in a hospital gown with messy hair he still found you beautiful. your hair flowed with the water current but your body stood still, not moving in the slightest, almost like you are standing with your feet flat on the ground. It was all in the way you held yourself and Orm could see that, your posture was perfect like a queen's.

"How are you feeling today?" Orm questions.

"I have never felt better, my King." you say in an excited tone with a smile, it wasn’t a lie from the moment you woke up everything just felt amazing. The first thing you saw this morning was the badge sitting on the bedside table, the way it glistened in the light made your mood brighter.

"I’m glad to hear that, The doctor tells me you should be fine to leave today. Raider will escort you to your new chambers and show you around the palace." Orm turns on his foot to reveal a man standing behind him, you had never seen this man before but you guessed he was part of Orm’s personal guard as well. "Your training will begin tomorrow, once I feel you are up to a standard then you will join the other guards by my side. Any questions?" Orm turns his foot back as he faces you.

"Yes, just a few, my King. You said new chambers? Will I not be staying in my own room?"

"Royal guards are given chambers in the palace, keeps them close by if I need them. Your personal belongings will be collected from your room."

"And the training. If I don’t meet your standard what will happen?"

"You will dropped from the royal guard." Orm’s voice is stern so you know he is serious, "Any other questions?"

"No, my king. but I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity" bowing low to show how thankful you are. "I will not let you down, King Orm."

"See that you don’t, I have high expectations for you, Y/N." Orm stares down as he towers over you, the pressure of being part of Orm’s personal guard hits you in that moment. It would be your job to protect the king, one slip up and he could be killed. You need to start taking this more seriously, 'give it your all or you will end up with nothing' the voice in the back of my mind repeats as you stare up at the King. Swallowing the lump of nerves building in your throat.

"Yes, my King."

"Raider will be waiting for you outside this room when you are ready." Orm says as he makes his way over to the door, giving you a nod Orm and Raider leave the room closing the door behind them.

Letting out a deep breath, you just stare at the wall in front of you. The reality of everything that had happened the past few days was starting to sink in. You are now part of the royal guard, well sort of if you didn’t pass the training you would be kicked out probably not just out of the royal guard but being a guard all together. Just how hard is the training going to be, cadet training nearly broke you as it did to many others, so many people dropped out of training to be a guard from it being to intense. The emergency drills you would be force to practice at any given time, be it morning, noon or night. Intense swimming training against rapid currents in the black of night to build strength in swimming and eyesight, 6 on 1 sparring matches with people twice your size and not to mention if you pissed off the captain he would put you on latrine cleaning duties, which you and Melia experienced one to many times for not obeying every given rule. Your heart begins to race a little, you begin to panic at the idea of how intense this training would be.

Slapping your cheeks with opened palms, you take a deep breath holding it in for a second before letting it out, trying to calm yourself down.

“You can do this.” You say out loud trying to boost your own confidence. You decide to hurry to the bathroom and clean up, you didn’t want to keep Raider waiting.

-

“Sire, I don’t think it is wise to trust this woman.” Raider says pulling his hands behind his back, as he and Murk stand in front of King Orm.

“And why is that Raider?” Orm tilts his head a little as he sits on his throne

“She is to green, just out of the academy and her record isn’t spotless either, The captain said she would only abide by the rules she deemed fit.” Raider’s tone is annoyed, some newbie was getting what he had worked so hard for. Just because you saved the King doesn’t mean you should be part of the royal guard.

“Are you saying you have never broken a rule, Raider?” Orm smirks knowing full well that Raider could be a rule breaker as well.

“I believe what Raider is trying to say, Sire, is that we know very little about this woman to trust her with such a high roll in the palace.” Murk says from next to Raider.

“And that is why I am trusting you two to find out if she can be trusted, you will both take it in turns with her training.” Orm raises from the throne as he speaks, “Once her training is to my standard, then we will test her to see how much we can trust her.”

“I still don’t think this is wise, my King.” Raider protests again.

“I have heard your concerns, Raider. But I have made up my mind and I will not hear anymore about it.”

“Yes, Sire.” Murk and Raider bow, Raider grinds his teeth as he bows his head. It annoyed him the King wouldn’t listen to Murk and himself, they have been his personal guards since Orm had become King and he wouldn’t even listen to a word they said about this woman. After the discussion ended Raider followed the King to your hospital room. His teeth grinding as he waits out the front of your hospital room, he was irked about being your guide around the palace.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opens and you come out dressed in your cadet uniform, there is still a hole in the side from where you were stabbed and dry blood stained the area around it. Raider’s eyes narrow as he sees you enter the hallway, you couldn’t be serious about wearing that you are now part of the royal guard and had to hold yourself with a certain decorum.

“Are you really going to wear that?!” Raider snaps.

“I didn’t have anything else to put on.” You reply looking away in shame.

“Why didn’t your family bring you any clean clothing?” Raider’s tone becomes more annoyed, you looked weak and sheepish, why in the seven sea did the King want this woman to be part of his guard.

“I don’t have any living family.” You say looking at the ground, why was this man being so mean to you, you had only just met him and it seemed like you had already offended him somehow.

“Y/N?” A voice calls out behind you, turning around you see Melia swimming towards you.“I heard you were getting out today, so I brought you some clean clothes.” Reaching her hands out, she offers you a dark purple suit with hexagon scales. It was one of your casual wear suit from your room, Melia knew your door code so she didn’t have to break in to get it.

“Thank you, Melia. You are a life saver.” You smile taking the pile of clothes, she just gives you a nod and notices Raider standing behind you.

Leaning close to your ear, “Who is the angry looking dude?” She whispers, Raider hears her a lets out a groan of annoyance, it was obvious that Raider didn’t like you or Melia.

“Melia this is Raider, Raider this is Melia.” You gesture your hands between them introducing them to each other, Melia puts her hand out for Raider to shake but he doesn’t take it he just stares at it before turning his attention back you.

“Hurry up and get dressed, we don’t have all day.” Raider orders you, you just nod and give Melia a sideways look with a small smile.

“Thank you again Melia, I will talk to you later.” Melia sees that this man is important, so she just nods before leaving, you enter the room to get changed.

After getting changed you follow Raider to the palace, he keeps his distance from you. Swimming at a quicker pace, you are still a bit off balance from your wound so you could barely keep up with him. Making it to the palace you are expecting Raider to go through the front door but instead he goes around the back of the palace through a private entrance, trying to stay close behind him so you don’t get lost, you make your way through a labyrinth of corridors. Raider opens a large door which opens into a corridor of palace that you have seen before, it’s the main corridor that lead to the throne room. You had studied the layout of the palace in the hopes of becoming a guard and you would come here with your mother all the time, she was a maid for the palace and your father was a city guard. They both passed away 10 years ago after an attack from the Brine, this was when King Orvax was in charge he was Orm’s father. The Brine and Atlantis have been at war with each other for years but they attacked the city 10 years ago, killing hundreds including your parents. It’s the reason behind your eagerness to become a guard, you wanted to protect the people, make sure no one else would lose their parents like you did.

Following Raider past the large doors that lead to the throne room, you continue down the corridor into a different corridor you had never seen as it was in a heavily guard area that commoners were not aloud to enter, only royalty and palace staff. Just as you are about to enter the corridor two large tridents suddenly cut you off, the guards either side of the door way had stopped you. Raider is on the other side just staring at you waiting for you to do something, it was obvious he was not going to help you. A thought pops into your head, you quickly pull your badge from your pocket and hold it up to the guards.

“I am part of the royal guard, you will let me pass.” You say in a demanding tone trying to show Raider you aren’t as timid as he thought, the guards look at the badge then back to you then they turn to Raider who just gives them a nod. They lower their tridents and give you a nod, you just nod in return and continue to follow Raider. Making your way down the corridor you can’t help but stare in amazement at all the new sights of the palace, these were the private areas only a select few people got to see. The walls a covered with beautiful paintings of the past royals, a painting catches your eye. It was a painting of Queen Atlanna, she was King Orm’s mother. King Orvax order her to be feed to the creatures of the trench for being a traitor, well that’s what King Orvax told the city but you never believed it. The creatures of the trench are disgusting beasts with razor sharp teeth and claws that could rip you to pieces in seconds, the hunted in packs so the likely hood of survival was very low. You hope Queen Atlanna survived but you knew her chances were slim, you never believed she was a traitor to the city. You had met her once, when you were a child you snuck into the palace to visit your mother at work and Queen Atlanna caught you, instead of punishing you she showed you around the common places of the palace and explained the history to you. It was the first time you saw King Orm as well, he was just a prince at the time but still as handsome as ever, he was coming over towards you and his mother when your mother caught you. Your mother apologised profusely to the Queen before dragging you out of the palace before you could even talk to the Prince, you were grounded for a month for that.

“Keep up!” Raider yells from down the corridor, you had not realised you had stop to stare at the painting of Queen Atlanna. Hurrying down the corridor you catch up to Raider, who just rolls his eye at you and continues to a door part way down the corridor. Turning the handle and entering the room, following behind he closes the door when you enter the room. It is a large openly living area, there is beautiful furniture and art all around the room. There are two doors either side of the room.

“This is your new chambers, your belongs were brought here for you.” Raider gesture towards the table which is covered with all your items from your cadet room. “That is your bedroom,” pointing to the door on the left side of the room “And that is your bathroom.” pointing to the door on the right. “You will keep you chambers clean and tidy, this isn’t the academy we do not accept slobbish behaviour.”

You wanted to ask Raider what in the name of hades you had done to offend him but you just bite your tongue, as you had a problem with holding it sometimes, you just nod in response.

“I will leave you here to get settled, I will return in an hour. Do not leave this room and go wandering around the palace, this isn’t a holiday.” Raiders barks, not even giving you a chance to reply he turns and leaves the room slamming the door behind him. You just roll your eyes, you couldn’t understand why he was so cold towards you. Was it because you are a woman, you hadn’t seen a female guard in the palace yet so you might be the first. Whatever the reason you couldn’t let it get to you, you had to focus on living up to the King’s expectations. Turning toward the table you decide to unpack your things, you only unpack the essentials and anything that you didn’t need you would put away still packed. You didn’t want to get to comfortable, you were still unsure if you are going to be aloud to stay.

An hour passes when there is a knock on your door, moving over you open the door. Raider is standing on the other side with in unpleased look on his face.

“Follow me.” He orders, you don’t say anything and follow him down the corridor. Raider shows you around the palace all the areas you are allowed and not allowed into, he takes you to the training deck where you will be training with Murk tomorrow, he shows the cafeteria where you can eat, the armoury where they keep the weapons and the tailor where you will have armour made after you pass your training. Raider shows you all these places as quickly as possible not explaining much in detail, before returning you to your chambers.

“You will report to the training deck at 0400 hours to begin your training with Murk. Between now and then you are free to roam the palace but only in the areas I have give you permission to enter.” Raiders tone is sharp as he orders you. “If you are caught anywhere you are not supposed to be I will see to it personal you are removed from the palace, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” you reply in a calm tone, the way Raider was talking to you was making you angry. He had no reason to be cruel to you, you had done nothing to him but you didn’t want to get on his bad side, he was one of King Orm’s most trusted guards. “Am I free to go outside of the palace?” You question.

“Yes, but why would you need to leave?” Raider raises an eyebrow curiously.

“I wish to see my friend, Melia.”

“That is fine but you must return before 2100 hours, the palace goes into curfew.” Raiders tone is not as harsh.

“Thank you, Raider, sir.” You say with a bow, trying to be respectable even though he had shown you no respect. Raiders just nods before leaving you to enter your chambers. You head to the bathroom to freshen up before going to visit Melia, you are unsure where she would be, you hadn’t really got to talk to her about her schedule. Leaving the palace you head to Melia’s room in the cadet academy, it would be the best place to start. Most cadets would move home after graduating but Melia didn’t have family in the city so she would probably have to stay in the academy till she could find her own place. Reaching Melia’s room you knock on the door and wait for an answer but nothing so you knock again just to be sure, still nothing she must be out or on guard duty. Turning to leave you see two familiar faces coming down the corridor, it was two girls who were also in your graduating class. Moving towards them.

“Hi, I was wondering if either of you had seen Melia?” You question politely as this girls had been bitches to you before.

“Uh.. no I’m sorry.. I haven’t.” one of them stutters nervously.

“I believe she is in the library, miss.” The other says politely.

“Ok, thank you.” You say and they bow at you before quickly moving past making sure to give a wide birth so not to bump you, seeing this you frown in confusion. Last time you ask one of them a question she just gave you a bitchy answer and swam away, it was like they are scared of you something and the bowing was just weird. Shaking it off you head to the library to find Melia. On your way to the library you notice the other cadets moving out of your way as you head down the corridor, any other time you would be pushing through people just to get anywhere but now people are stepping aside when they see you coming. What was going on, why are they all acting like was royalty or something.

“Hey, Y/N.” a random voice calls out, turning to the unknown person who standing ahead of you waving. You just wave in return giving them an odd smile, you had seen them in training before but you didn’t know their name or had very spoken to them before. You finally make it to the library, in record time to with everyone moving out of your way. Entering the library you head to the reading section, as you know if Melia was anywhere in here that is where she would be. Making your way there you begin to hearing whispers from the people around you, shooting a sideways glance you catch people staring at you who quickly avert their gaze from meeting yours. This was just getting creepy now, no one ever looked twice at you and now all of a sudden you are centre of attention. Reaching the reading area you see Melia sitting alone at a table in the corner, the tables around her have people scattered in the seats. Making your way through to Melia’s table, she doesn’t notice you approaching so you decide you sneak up on her. Creeping up behind her you put you a hand over her mouth and one over her throat to scare her a bit, she lets out a whine of fear that is muffled by your hand over her mouth

“Concentrating to hard will get you killed.” You whisper in her ear, holding her for a second before letting her go. You and Melia did this kind of thing to each other all the time, trying to help heighten each other’s senses to your surroundings. She got you once when you were once in the bath tub relaxing, she snuck up behind you and pushed you under the water and in the panic you forgot you could actual breath underwater.

“You’re lucky I don’t have a trident or you would end up with one in your other side.” She laughs closing her book and getting up from the table. You and Melia leave the library as you didn’t want to be those assholes who talked in library. You and Melia Swim in silence to one of your favourite spots just outside the city, it was a garden built on the edge of the city, where coral could grew freely and wild fish would swim. Sitting atop the highest rock, like you usually do Melia sits next to you and lets out a breath.

“So, are the rumours true?” Melia ask with a curious look on her face.

“What’s rumours?”

“That you are part of the royal guard.”

“Wow, that got out quick. And yes I am part of the royal guard.” You give her a big grin, so that explains everyone moving out of your way. In excitement Melia wraps her arms around you and give you a big hug.

“That is amazing, I’m so happy for you.” squeezing you tighter as she speakers before quickly letting go “I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She remembers your still wounded.

“Nah, I’m all good now just a bit bruised.” you say patting the area of your wound.

“So, tell me everything, what happened with the King yesterday after I left?” Her face gleams with excitement, you show Melia your badge and tell her every little detail about the conversation you and King Orm had. You also tell her about Raider and how is a dick towards you already.

“Really, I thought he was kind of cute.” Melia blushes, you just scrunch your face in disgust. Raider wasn’t ugly per say but he just wasn’t your type, he was rugged looking like the classic sitcom leather jacket bad boy, messy but neat hair which was a dark shade of blonde, a small scar across his chin that was only just visible through his stubbly facial hair and light green eyes, which you had only ever seen roll or stare daggers at you.

“I could try setting you guys up?” You joke to Melia, she just laugh and shakes her head. You continue to tell Melia about everything that had happened, how you were given your own private chambers in the palace and tried to explain to her in detail about the beauty of the unseen areas of the palace. You tell her about the training and how you can be kicked out of the royal guard at anytime the King sees fit, if you don’t live up to his expectations. You and Melia talk for hours she tells you all about her new guard duties and everything that has happened to her in the last 3 days. she tells you her schedule so you can make time to hang out but you don’t know when you will be free so you promise to come and see her as much as possible. Checking the time you notice it is getting late so you both decide to head back, parting ways with Melia at the academy you head back to the palace. Going in the same way Raider had shown you, you head down the corridor with the paintings on the walls. You can’t help but stop a stare up the painting of Queen Atlanna, she is so beautiful no one in Atlantis could ever compare to her. Your eyes become lost in the mesmerising painting the attention to detail in ever brush stroke, the way the paint sits on the canvas everything about is amazing.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” A voice comes from beside you, not breaking you concentration for the painting you reply.

“Yes.”

“I miss her everyday.” hearing these word your turn your eyes to meet King Orm who is gazing up sadly at the painting.

“My king, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you.” You say in a surprised tone, turning and bowing quickly. Orm’s gaze drops from the painting to you, a smirks pulls at his lips as he see you the small amount of panic on your face and how you try to act a formal as possible whenever he is around.

“How are you finding the palace? I hope your room is to your liking.”

“It is so amazing, I never realised how much hidden beauty there is in the palace. And my room is perfect, it’s bigger than the house I grew up in.” You say with a laugh.

“Raider tells me you have no living family, is that true?”

“Yes, my parent died during the Brine attack 10 years ago.” You look away slightly sadden by the memories. Orm can see the sadness in your eyes, he didn’t like how vulnerable you looked, like anyone could take advantage of you in a sadden state.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Orm places his hand gently on your shoulder, it was comforting. His hand upon your shoulder made it all better, you had to fight the urge to nuzzle your cheek against his hand.

“Thank you, my King. And I am sorry for what happened to Queen Atlanna, she was an amazing woman.” You soften your tone when you speak trying to sound as kind as possible. Orm gives you a genuine smile as he removes his hand from your shoulder.

“You should get some rest, you have a big day of training tomorrow.”

“Yes, my King.” You say with a bow and begin to head towards your chambers, stopping at the door you turn you see Orm gazing up at the painting of his mother. “Goodnight, King Orm.” You smile at him.

He turns his gaze to you “Goodnight, Y/N.” Orm’s tone is soft as he speaks, you enter your chambers. leaning against the closed door your heart flutters in your chest, the sensation of King Orm’s hand on your shoulder is still there. You can’t help but touch where his hand was, the way he said your name makes your cheeks blush. You still couldn’t believe this was happening to you, first becoming part of the royal guard, now living in the palace. Your life couldn’t get much better than this, letting out a relaxed sigh you decide to head to bed, you wanted to be up bright and early ready for your training with Murk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments :)


	4. Keeping You In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing you in the corridor, strange events unfold which lead Orm the question his loyalty to the agreement of marriage to mera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of hades is Atlatean for what the hell.

Turning down the corridor towards his chambers, Orm sees a figure standing half down the corridor. It was Y/N she was staring up at one of the paintings that decorated the walls. He knew very well which one you were staring at, it was the same one the caught his eye every time he strolled this hallway. There you are standing perfectly still as always, the only thing moving was your hair flowing with the current. You were no longer wearing a hospital gown, instead you were wearing a full bodysuit that formed tightly to every curve of your body and it was purple, Orm’s favourite colour. Orm now wished his personal guard uniforms weren’t red, he would much rather see you in purple everyday. The purple contrasted everything about you perfectly from your porcelain skin to subtle pink lips. Orm watched you as he continued down the corridor, you had not seem to of noticed him yet. Moving closer Orm can see the look of awe on your face, your mouth slightly agape as your eyes move slowly over the painting taking in every detail. Orm was standing next to you and you still hadn’t noticed him, your concentration was full drawn to the painting in front of you. Orm couldn’t help but stare at you how innocent and peaceful you looked. Was this really the same furious warrior that saved his life, the same woman who he had not been able to get out of his mind for the past 3 day. Orm realises his eyes are lingering and averts his gaze, his eyes move to the painting of his mother. How he missed her, Orm was only 7 when his mother was fed to the trench. All King Orvax told Orm was, she was a traitor who had breed with a surface dweller, contaminating the royal blood line and for that the punishment was death. Orm hated Orvax for what he had done to his mother but over the years learned of the damaged the surface world was doing to his home and understood his fathers actions, he never agreed with them just understood why he had done it. Orms hatred for the surface world grew more and more with every lesson from his father, he begun blaming them, mainly his half breed of a brother for what had happened to his mother. The surface world contaminated his mother just like they were doing to the oceans and for that they would pay with their lives, just like his mother did.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Orm shoots you a sideways glance as he speaks before staring back at the painting,

“Yes.” was all you reply, you still hadn’t noticed it was Orm standing next to you.

“I miss her everyday.” the worlds slip past Orm’s lips before he could even think, he never said those words to anyone not his father, not even Mera. Your gaze final drops from the painting to Orm, an expression of panic comes across your face as you realise who is standing next to you. The way you tried to hold yourself as formally as possible whenever Orm was around amused him, everyone acted that way around him but you always looked so nervous, like you could slip up and make a fool of yourself any moment but you never did. Orm can’t help but smile at how sweet and innocent you looked in that moment, the way you bowed and said ‘my King’ made his heart jump in his chest.

Orm asks about your parents, Raider had told him about the incident with the clothing at the hospital. Orm knew you didn’t have any living relatives, he had read your cadet filed and done a background check before he offered you the badge. He was king after all, he need to be sure you could be trusted. You are an average Atlantean, born and raised in the city, lost your parents when you were 9 years old, studied at the Atlantis training academy here in the city, 5th best in your cadet year, no criminal offences and the only trouble you had been in was breaking a few academy rules. Not the most ideal candidate for the royal guard but the instinct you had shown in the ceremony hall, the way you did not hesitate in taking action to save Orm’s life showed him you had potential to become a great warrior one day.

Telling Orm about your parents death, how they were killed during the attack on the city by the kingdom of the Brine 10 years ago. Orm remembers that day very well, he was only 11 years old, he was training with Vulko and his father when the Brine launched their attack. The Brine had snuck into the palace and begun slaughtering people, King Orvax and Vulko rushed to help as a massive war broke out in the city. Orm tired to help by sneaking people out through secret passageways to keep them safe, he was searching the palace for more people when he stumble upon 2 crustaceans chasing a maid through the halls. Orm tried to help her escape by fighting back the crustaceans but was knocked to the ground as one ran past him towards the woman, grabbing hold of the maid the giant crab like creature pierced it’s giant pincer through the woman’s chest, killing her instantly. Orm witness all this as he screamed for the creature to stop but to no avail, the crustacean throws the woman’s lifeless body to the ground, like she was nothing and turns it’s attention to Orm. Orm could feel the rage burning inside him from what he had just witnessed, these disgusting creatures just killed an innocent woman for no reason and Orm was helpless to do anything about, all he could do was watch. Grabbing his trident from his side Orm lunges at the creature who had killed the woman and in a fury, slashing and stabbing at the crustacean until it stops moving. Blood fills the water as Orm turns his attention to other the crustacean that had knocked him to the ground, pulsing through the water he pierces the creature through the chest before it could react. Showing no mercy Orm pushes his trident straight through the creatures chest, Orm throws its lifeless body from his trident to the ground. This creature deserved no respect or mercy and the others that were attacking the city, his city, didn’t either. Setting out Orm searches the palace in a rage looking for more Brine scum to kill, he would slaughter them all for what they had done. After the battle had ended Vulko found Orm in the hall where he had tried to save the woman, Orm was kneeling over her lifeless body with tears in his eyes. When Orm heard Vulko coming towards him, he brushed back his tears trying to hide them, he couldn’t show any signs of weakness not even in front of the man who would one day become his most trusted adviser. Standing up straight Orm turned to Vulko and order him to have the woman’s body returned to her family, Vulko was to do it personally. Orm could not bring himself to face the family of the woman he had let die but he wanted to be sure she was returned respectfully and Vulko was the kindest person Orm knew and the only one he trusted to do it.

Orm could feel the anger and sadness from that day welling inside him again, he turns his attention back to you to notice you have a sadden look upon your face. You had lost your whole family that day, Orm started to feel guilty if only he was a better warrior back then he probably could of help prevent your parents deaths. What Orm did next even surprised him, placing his large hand on your shoulder trying to comfort you. He didn’t like see your beautiful face that was usually smiling filled with such sadness, Orm hated how vulnerable you looked. Orm can feel your body tense at his touch but then it relaxes. Thanking Orm for his kind words, you reply apologetic about what happened to his mother. The way you spoke was kind and your voice was sweet and meaningful, Orm knew you meant every word you said and it made him smile. Orm reluctantly removes his hand from your shoulder, he wanted to take you in his arms instead but knew he couldn’t for many reasons. Orm tells you to get some rest, you had training with Murk tomorrow and Orm knew you would need your energy. Parting ways you head to your chambers.

“Goodnight, King Orm.” Your sweet voice calls from you chamber door, the way you said Orm’s name sends a tingle through his body.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Orm reply’s, he didn’t want you to go he wanted to talk to you some more, he felt a connection between you two. The way he could speak so freely with you, he could never do that with anyone else. Orm’s chest tightens as the door to your chambers closes, grabbing his chest he shakes his head. Trying to push the thoughts of you out of his mind, He couldn’t allow himself to become to attached to you. You were part of his personal guard, nothing more, or at least that what he kept trying to tell himself.

Giving the painting of his mother one last look, Orm heads to his chambers at the end of the corridor. Entering his room he removes his crown and places on the nightstand, in the same spot he always puts it. He undresses and gets into bed, pulling back to silk sheets he slides his body into bed. The sensation on the soft material on his skin helps his body to relax, letting out a deep breath he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes Orm closes his eyes and tries to sleep. The image of you standing in the corridor in your purple suit comes into his mind, Orm is approaching you and you turn to him “my King” your sweet lips say as you bow to him. Different images of you flash into Orm’s mind, you’re in the hospital gown tugging at the side nervously as you look up at him with sweet eyes. Now your in his arms as he carry’s you through the palace, your head laying against his chest and he can feel the warmth coming off your cheek. All these images flash through Orm’s mind as he lays in bed, his body starts to become warm as a strange sensation begins to come over him. More images of you flash into his mind, your adorable laugh, your cute smile and they way you say Orm’s name, all play on repeat as his body starts to feel tight. Rolling on to his side Orm tries to push to images out of his head, he couldn’t be thinking of you like this. The images continue to flash as Orm rolls over again, trying harder to push them out of his mind. Now more inappropriate images start to flow, you saying his name through a gasping breaths as your lips break from each other, his hands moving over your body. You are only just down the corridor if Orm wanted to he could go to your room right now, the way you looked at him he knew you would let him have you. This thought sends a pulse between Orm’s legs, Orm rolls on to his back and shakes his head violently, he needed to stop having these thoughts. Letting out a breath he opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling his whole body feels likes it’s on fire.

“My King.” A soft voice says from the end of the bed, sitting up quickly at the shock of someone being in his room. Orm is met with the sight of Y/N standing at the end of his bed. You were wearing a long purple nightgown that flowed perfectly with your body, It pulled tightly around your curves as it moved slight with the current. The straps of the gown are thin and just sitting on your shoulders, if a strong current was to come along it would surely fall from your body. Your hair was braided to one side and a soft shade of red lipstick across your lips, you have a warm smile on your face as you stood at the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing in my chambers, Y/N?” Orm asks in an angered but curious tone, just what in the name of hades were you doing in his room.

“I need you, my King.”

“What?” Orm swallows the lump building in his throat, the sight of you in that nightgown was making him aroused.

“I need you.” You bite your lip and you crawl up the bed towards him, Orm sits back against the headboard as you get closer. Straddling yourself over Orm’s waist you place one hand on the headboard, you lean yourself over to top of him. You run the tips of your fingers down his chest making his body tense under your touch. Orm grabs your wrist in anger, how dare you think you could come in here and force yourself on to him.

“Just what do you think your doing?!” Orm yells putting more pressure on your wrist and forcing you to sit back slightly.

“You know you want to, my King.” You say in a seductive tone, Orm’s mouth just opens in shock. Was this really happening, he was just having thoughts about this and now here you where in his bed, begging for it. You run your eyes down Orm’s body and bite your lip at the sight. Orm could see you wanted him, the way your eye glazed over his body he could see the lust in them. Orm’s eyes wander down to your cleavage, he could see your breasts through the top of your nightgown, The way you arched your body over his gave him the perfect view straight down. Orm licks his lips at the sight, his grip loosen from your hand only to grab a hand full of your hair. Pulling it, jolting your head back slightly to expose your neck, you let out a whine of pleasure of at the feeling. Hearing this sound sends a shiver through Orm, sitting up he pulls himself against you. Wrapping his other arm around your lower back and bringing his lips to your neck, he lets out a deep breath against your skin. You let out a slight moan at the feeling of him so close to you, hearing this sends a pulse to Orm’s crotch which makes him tighten his grip on your hair. Orm stares at you lustfully, was he really going to do this. He wanted you and it was obvious you wanted him too, but if anyone was to find out he would be ruined. His engagement to Mera would be over, not that Orm thought that to be a bad thing, he never wanted to marry Mera but he has to as a duty to his kingdom. Their marriage would strength the bonds between Atlantis and the kingdom of Xebel, ensuring military support as well as other resources for Atlantis. Was Orm willing to risk the future of his kingdom for a fling with a commoner, he knew it was wrong but Mera had never wanted him like this. Mera and Orm’s relationship was strictly professional, he had made advances towards her before but she just dismissed them and him. Making it clear their marriage would be a lot like his mother and father’s, one without love and trust.

“Please, my King.” Y/N gasps lustfully. Orm’s lips are still closes to your neck, he lets out other deep breath which cause goosebump on your skin. His arm around your lower back tights as his hips push up into you, you can feel his bulge slowly getting harder. Pushing you up with his hips, he flips you over and lays you on the bed. Your legs are loosely wrapped around his waist as he pulls back letting go of your hair and unwrapping his arm from around your back, sitting up and looks down at you. his once ocean blue orbs now shrouded grey with lust and want, his eyes run down then back up your body. You can feel him inspecting every detail, was your body up to his standard. It was nothing like Mera’s but you are in shape, Orm’s teeth sink to his bottom lip as his eyes wander your body again. You took that as a good sign, reaching your hand up to touch his chest it is stopped mid air as Orm grabs your wrist again. Forcing it above your head and he holds it into the mattress, leaning over you his heaving chest slightly brushing your hard nipples through the thin material of your nightgown. Orm’s face is inches from yours, his lips so close you can almost taste them. His eyes lock with yours as he stares down at you, his mouth opens as if he was going to say something but closes just as quickly.

You and Orm just stare at each other as the tension in the room grows, he wanted this, he wanted you but part of him kept saying not too. Orm brings his other hand up and cups your cheek, he slowly runs his thumb over your skin, moving it towards your mouth. Brushing it gently across your lips causing them to part slightly, Orms lips copy yours opening just a little as he runs his thumb back across your lips a little harder this time, pulling your lip slightly and smudging a little your lipstick onto your cheek. Orm lets out a lustful breath as he just stares at you, he couldn’t fight it anymore, He needed to have you.

Closing his eyes as he leans in to kiss you, just as your lips are about to touch the sound of Orm’s alarm jolts him up. There he is sitting in his bed, alone, you were no where in sight. That’s when Orm realised it was just a dream, it was all just a dream. You were never in his chambers, you were never in his bed, he had dreamt the whole thing. Orm sits up and lets out a breath his chest was still heaving and his body still tight, it felt so real like you where right there in his arms but now you were gone. Looking down Orm can see his massive erection poking through the sheet, letting out a chuckle through his breath, Orm was surprised you had such as impact on him. He had dreamt of others but never like that, he had never woke up like this before. Staring down at the bulging sheet an image of you pops into Orm’s mind which cause the bulge twitch, NO, he thinks to himself. He couldn’t think of you like that, it was wrong. Throwing back the sheet Orm makes his way to the bathroom to freshen up, he needed to get you off his mind. Standing in front of the mirror with his hand resting on the wall, he closes his eye trying to relax. He was still tense from the dream he had, everything about it felt so real, every touch, every breath, felt like it was happening in that moment. Orm can feel his thoughts trying to drift back to you, shaking his head he opens his eyes. What the in the name of hades was wrong with him, why couldn’t he stop thinking about you. Standing up straight Orm lets out a breath and dresses for the day, the last thing he puts on is his crown. Picking it up from the same spot he put it last night, he places it on his head. Heading out to breakfast Orm makes his way down the corridor, passing Y/N’s chamber door he slows his pace to a stop. Glancing at your door the thoughts of his dream come flooding back, he can feel himself become aroused again. Shaking his head he stands up straight and continues down the corridor, Orm had decided he wasn’t going to see for a couple days. You had training so there was no need for him to see you, maybe not seeing you would keep you from his mind. He couldn’t have these thoughts about you, he was king and you were a guard, nothing more and hopefully the events of last night are one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	5. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first day of training things go better then expected but the second day is no so great, seeing you hurt sends Orm into rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, hope you enjoy :)

Awaken in a strange place you sit up quickly and look around the room in a panic, looking around you begin to notice your surroundings that’s when you remember you were in your new room in the palace. Letting out a sigh of relief a smile comes to your face, you were excited today was your first day of training. Jumping out of bed you stretch and get ready for the day, putting on your new training suit a full body skintight suit that was blue with gold hexagon scales. Heading out you make your way to the training room, trying to get there a bit early you wanted to show you were taking this seriously. Reaching the training room Murk wasn’t there yet and the door was locked so you wait outside, as you wait you lean against the wall next to the door, you hear someone coming down the corridor. Standing up straight as Murk turns the corner and freezes, he looked surprised to see you there so early.

“Good morning, Murk, sir.” You say with a bow, trying to be respectful hopefully he was nicer then Raider.

“Good morning, Y/N.” Murk says with a nod, so far so good at least he didn’t ignore you like Raider did. he moved to unlock the door to the training room, The door opens and Murk enters the room you follow behind him, the training room is a large open room with a viewing room on one side so people could spectate. Murk swims to the centre of the room, turning his attention to you he gives you an expressionless look.

“We will begin with hand to hand combat, I would like to get an idea of your skills. Are you ready to begin?” Murk says in a stern voice.

“Yes, sir.” you reply moving closer to the centre of the room, guessing we are just jumping straight in. Murk takes a stance readying for combat, to which you do the same.

Was he going to explain the rules or was this a no holds bar kind of fight, without giving you a chance to even questions Murk throws a punch which you block with your arm. Suddenly a barrage of punches and kicks come at you, try you hardest to block and dodge Murk’s attacks as he forces you to move backwards, you needed you return the attacks you couldn’t just keep defending. You see an opening and trying to strike, kicking your leg into Murk’s ribs trying not to be to hard as you didn’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t even seem to feel pain from your kick, grabbing your leg he turns around throwing your through the water with such force you hit the cold hard ground with a thud and roll a couple times. Pushing yourself up you see Murk quickly advancing towards you, he wasn’t going to give you a chance to get up. Looking up you can see he is going to strike you with his knee, just when he get close enough you roll out of the way so he hits the ground where you were laying as you hurrying to your feet. This was extreme he had only made a couple of moves and you could tell this was already going to be harder than to cadet training, it was clear he wasn’t holding back so you shouldn’t either. He wanted an idea of your strength and you were going to show him, Murk raises to his feet and comes straight at you with another barrage of punches and kicks. Taking a few hits as you try to block you feel the pain from his strike, he wasn’t giving you any opening this time. Cartwheeling backwards to put so distance between you two, you backed yourself against the wall like an idiot. Murk advances towards you, putting your feet against the wall you push off with such force you propel through the water towards Murk close to the ground. Murk’s stances ready to defend from your attack but before reaching him you push yourself up off the floor, propelling yourself over him and landing behind him. With a swift kick to his back you send Murk flying into the wall you had just pushed off, Nice is all you can think to yourself that is a move you and Melia would practice all the time. Raising to his feet you can see that hurt him a bit maybe you went to far, you did kick him kind of hard but before you can ask if he is okay, he is already coming towards you. This time it is a hit for hit barrage, every hit you take you give one in return. You throw a punch for Murk’s faces he dodges and grabs your arm spinning your around, he forces you face first into the ground, holding your arm behind your back as he kneels on your other one and puts all his weight onto your back. You struggle trying to break free, kicking your legs profusely Murk uses his to pin your legs down. Now your unable to move you struggle trying to break free but Murk just puts more pressure onto you which begins to hurt, now your cheek is pushed into the cold hard ground.

“YIELD.” he demands. struggling harder you didn’t want to give in not yet, you couldn’t you needed to live up to the King’s expectations and yielding wasn’t an option. Murk puts more pressure on your which makes your cry out in pain.

“YIELD.” he says again not loosing his grip or his force on your body. Trying your hardest not to give in you needed to break free but your body was so tired already, it was only the first few minutes of training and you were already worn out.

“I yield.” You say disappointed in yourself. There was no way the King was going to let you stay on his guard now, not after losing so easily. Murk loosens his grip and stand up, you sit up wanting to punch yourself, you went down and gave up way to easy. Why did you think you could do this, you were a complete fool for even trying and should apologise for wasting everyone’s time and leave. Just as your thinking these thoughts a voice says something your weren’t expecting,

“Excellent work.” Murk says. Looking up you are met with Murk’s hand reaching out to help you from the ground, taking it you give him a shocked looked as you raises to your feet. “The King was wise in choosing you. your instincts to adapt and change in a fight are quiet amazing, with some more training you could become an excellent warrior.”

You just stand there confused, how was that excellent, you lost. What Murk had said was definitely a confidence booster, “Thank you, sir.” You say through panted breaths with a bow.

“Next, combat with tridents.” Murk moves to grab to training tridents, just like a normal one without razor sharp spears on the end. Throwing it through to the water to you, you catch it as Murk takes stance. This was serious training no breaks in between no time to rest or recover, you didn’t get that on the battlefield so you needed to training you body for it. Taking stance you ready to fight, after a barrage of attacks and defending for what felt like eternity the trident is knocked from your hand to the ground. Murk raise his trident to your throat as you pant on your knees, trying to catch your breath. His attacks are brutal and he really wasn’t holding back, you could see why he was the head of the royal guard. Murk’s fighting skills were amazing, nothing like you had ever seen before and he was a lot more friendlier than Raider even though he didn’t talk much.

“I yield.” you say disappointed in yourself for losing again, Murk helps you to your feet again. Giving you another reassuring comment and you begin the next part of your training, swimming resistance training. You had to swim against rapid tides for hours, Murk wouldn’t let you give up till your body gave out, he wanted to see how long you could swim under extreme conditions. It started off easy a calm ocean current then went all the way to furious waves smashing into rocks, you lasted as long as you could but your body gave out throwing into the wall behind you. The next part of the training was a bit of a surprise it was meditation, you had never done that before it wasn’t part of the training in the academy. You and Murk meditated for hours it was to help build your sense of your surroundings, which you have to admit it did work you could sense people moving outside the training room through the vibrations in the water. After meditating Murk teaches you some new fighting moves hand to hand and with a trident, Murk was a really good teacher his way of explaining and showing you things was easy to understand. Hours had pasted now and your body was tired and aching from the over exertion of your muscles, leaning with your hands on your knees you pant tiredly from the last of your training.

“You have done very well today.” Murks says in a positive tone.

“Thank you, sir.” You nod to tired to bow.

“I will see you in a days time.” Murk nods.

“Wait, your not training me tomorrow?” You say standing up straight.

“No, Raider and I will be taking in turns with your training. He will be training you tomorrow. I take it he did not explain this to you?” Murk questions.

“No, sir. He didn’t explain anything to me.” You say finally catching your breath, Murk just lets out a breathed laugh and shakes his head.

“Yes, that sounds like Raider. I will have someone send you all the information you need regarding schedules and palace order.”

“Thank you, sir.” you bow being polite to the kindness Murk had shown you, Murk says you are free the leave and do as you wish training was done for the day. It was quiet late in the evening so you decide to head back to your chambers and rest, your body was beginning to ache more from the over use of your muscles. You had tried your hardest today you wanted to make a good impression and show the King you can be the warrior he wants you to be. Making it back to your chambers you crawl into bed to rest and before you knew your were fast asleep.

*

The next morning you awake with a groan of pain, your whole body felt like it was on fire. Rolling over you sit up slowly and pull back the sheets, you see your body was covered in bruises no wonder it hurt so much. Struggling to stand up you get ready for the day, letting out a groan of annoyance as you remember you had training with Raider. Training with Murk was hard and he was nice to you, Raider made it obvious he didn’t like you so training was probably just going to be him beating the crap out of you. After getting dressed you open the door to your chambers to find King Orm standing in the corridor and staring at your door, pulling back in surprise at seeing him standing there.

“Good morning, my King.” You smile bowing, he just stares down at you with a gaped mouth and widen eyes like he was surprised to see you. He clears his throat and averts his gaze.

“Good morning, Y/N. You should get to training.” Orm says in a stern voice and continues down the corridor, he moves quickly like he was trying to get away from you. Slightly taken back by this you shake it off and head to the training room. Getting there early again you wait for Raider, sometime passes and he still doesn’t show up. Waiting a bit longer you get impatient and decide to go looking for Raider, as you turn the corner you bump into someone. Looking up you see Raider with an unpleased looked on his face, stepping back you apologise for running into him and greet him good morning. He just scoffs and continues to the training room, you just roll your eyes and follow behind him. You could already figure out just how training with him was going to go and you should get use to waking up with bruises. Entering the training room you move towards the centre where Raider is standing, after a moment of staring at you in disgust and silence Raider says you are to begin with hand to hand combat just like you did with Murk. Not even giving you as chance to answer or take stance Raider propels through the water towards you throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, trying your hardest to defend as you get pushed back into the wall behind you. Arms up shielding your face as Raider throws erratic punches, you start to become furious that he wasn’t letting up. In a fury you pushes off the wall behind you forcing Raider back as you throw punches and kicks in return, he throws a punch and you grab his arm forcing him into the ground just like Murk did to you yesterday. Raider lets out a chuckle.

“I see Murk has been teaching you a few new tricks.” He laughs, you don’t like the way he is laughing. Pushing all your body weight on to him the try and keep him on the ground, suddenly Raiders head comes flying back into your nose. There is a crunch sound as you let him go and cupped your face in pain, look through teary eyes you see Raiders feet come flying towards you kicking you square in the chest and forcing you into the wall behind you. Hitting the wall with such force you feel dazed as your head is spinning, sliding down the wall you sit on the ground cupping your face at the still stinging sensation in your nose. A small amount of blood starts to leak out from behind your hands, pulling you hand away the water in front of your eyes fills with blood as it pour for a gash across your nose. A voice suddenly draws your attention from the pain in your face.

“Ha, you’re way to weak to be part of the royal guard.” Raider snickers.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” You yell unable to control yourself, he took things to far this was only training after all.

“You’re my problem!” Raider snaps, “A weakling like you should never of been offered a place on the royal guard, if you were by the Kings side he would surely perish.”

“Well, the King asked me personally. So I can’t be to weak!” You snap standing to your feet, wobbling slightly as you do still feeling dazed from hitting the wall. You aren’t going to let him treat you like this, you had worked hard to get here and risked you life to save the King.

“A mistake he will soon realise.” Raider snarls, before turning his back to you and leaving the room. Guess trainings over for the day and you should probably see a medic anyway, this cut across your nose looks deep and it may even scar. Wait, is this how Murk ended up with his scars. Grabbing a towel off the bench near by you press it into your still bleeding nose and head to the infirmary, passing all the other guards who were giving you awkward looks as you make your way through the palace with a towel covered in blood on your face.

Reaching the infirmary you tell the nurse it was a training accident and she takes you into see the doctor, after being in the doctors office for a while you finally come out with a bandage across your nose. Luckily nothing was broke, you didn’t have a concussion and it wasn’t going to leave a scar but would take about a day to heal, worst thing about being part of the low blood line of Atlantis your healing abilities would take longer and you could end up with scars. Unsure as to what to do for the rest of the day you decide to head back to your chambers to rest, you didn’t really want to be walking around with a bandage across your face. Imagine if the King was to see you, you would probably die of embarrassment.

Hurrying back to your chambers keeping your head down trying to avoid anyone’s gaze, you turn the corridor to your chambers. Making your way down the corridor the painting of Queen Atlanna catches your eye again, you couldn’t help but stop and stare at it. It was so beautiful, she was so beautiful, how it must of hurt King Orm when his own father had her killed. Hearing voices in the distance you turn and try to make it to your room before anyone sees you, when suddenly a familiar stern voice calls out to you just as you reach the door.

“Y/N! What are you doing here? You have training with Raider right now!” King Orm yells in annoyance, turning around but keeping your head down hoping he doesn’t see the bandage on your face. You see a set of feet approach you, they were the kings.

“I’m sorry, my King.” You bow still keeping your head and eyes from his view “There was an accident during training and Raider left.”

“Look at me.” He orders. you hesitate but slowly and sheepishly bring your head up, you are met with an angry looking King that is until he sees the bandage across your face. His face softens with worry as brings his hand up to your chin, placing his thumb on top and his finger under your chin he tilts your head back gently to get a better look. Your body trembles and your cheeks begin to burn red from his touch and you were sure he could see it.

“What happened?” Orm asks in worried tone.

“It was just an accident during training, my King.” You say fighting the urge to push into his gently touch.

“Are you sure thats all it was?” Orm questions, he knew Raider didn’t like you but he didn’t think he would go this far.

“Yes, my King. It was just an accident.” You say looking away from his gaze, you didn’t want nark on Raider. Yeah he was a dick but you didn’t want to get him in trouble over something as trivial as a head butt.

“Very well then, you should get some rest. You can not miss training with Murk tomorrow.” Orm orders pulling his fingers gently from your chin.

“Yes, my King.” You say with a bow and head into your chambers closing the door gently behind you. leaning against the door and you touch your chin, it was still burning from King Orm’s touch. It was the second time he had touched you since you had been in the palace, it was more then you could ever wish for.

In the corridor Orm watches as your door closes then turns to Vulko who was with him but you didn’t notice as you were to lost in the King’s touch.

“Get me this mornings footage from the training room.” Orm orders Vulko.

“Yes, Sire.” Vulko bows before leaving to do as he was ordered. Orm knew this wasn’t a simple accident, Raider had hurt you on purpose and the fact the you were not will to tell on him showed Orm your loyalty. You were not willing to nark on your fellow guards, even when they would hurt you so badly. He wanted to smile but couldn’t you had been hurt and it was because of one of the people Orm assigned to training you, he started to feel a rage burn inside him. How dare Raider think he could hurt you like that and get away with it, Orm had chosen you personally and Raider was going to have to accept that.

Orm stares at your door he wanted to go in there and make sure you were alright but he couldn’t. He couldn’t have you in the way he wanted, in the way he had dreamed about you for the past two night. Why was he having these feeling for you, he had never felt this way before. Seeing you hurt made him angry, seeing you sad made him feel guilty, seeing you smile made his heart skip a beat and seeing you angry made him aroused. No one had ever had this effect on him, he was meant to be the hard hearted king but when you were around he would melt like ice. Maybe it was a bad idea letting you join the royal guard, he would be around you all the time and it would be hard to fight the urges his was have as of late. The dreams he was having felt so real like you were in his arms and they played out the same each time, just as he was about to kiss you he would be jolted from sleep, His lips never meeting yours like it was a cruel joke from gods themselves. His thoughts start to drift to his dream, your body pressed against his as you beg him, he can feel himself becoming aroused when suddenly the sound of his communication device rings from his pocket. Pulling it out he can see it is the video footage he had asked Vulko to get him, pressing play he watches as Raider doesn’t give you a chance to ready yourself before lunching his attack. Orm can feel himself becoming angry at the sight of Raider beating into you, how helpless you looked being backed against the wall, when suddenly the tables turn and you propel off the wall and return the punches and kicks Raider had driven into you. Orm can’t help but smile, there she is that fierce warrior that saved his life. He watches as you slam Raider into the ground, one day of training with Murk and you had already mastered one of his favourite moves. Orm is impressed how well you held your own against Raider, he was one of the toughest warriors Atlantis has. Then that crunching sounds rings out as you stagger back in pain holding your nose, Raider jumps kicking both feet into your chest which sends you flying into the wall. Orm clenches the communication deceive so hard it makes a cracking sound, seeing Raider do that to you was infuriating. Then what Raider had said afterwards makes Orm even angrier, Raider was implying Orm was a idiot for believing in you that he didn’t know a good warrior when he seen one. In a rage Orm storms through the palace to find Raider, unable to find him Orm send him a direct order to his communication device to report to the throne room immediately. Orm wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you like that and get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, kudos and comments are always welcome :)


	6. Unknown Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After punishing Raider for injuring you, Orm finds he is punishing himself over wanting you.

Orm sits upon his throne fingers tapping against the arm rest as he becomes impatient waiting for Raider, it had been 10 minutes since Orm sent Raider his summons. Vulko is stand next to the King and he can see him becoming Infuriated, perhaps Vulko should try and find Raider, just as Vulko opens his mouth to speak the door to the throne room opens and in comes Raider. Seeing him enter King Orm sits up straight with an unpleased look on his face.

"Sorry, Sire. I was in training with Y/N." Raider says with a bow, hearing this Orm’s eyes narrow he knew full well Raider wasn’t in training with you. First Raider hurt you now he was lying to the King, this Infuriated Orm even more but he had to keep his cool he could let his emotions take over him.

"How is she going with her training?" Orm questions, not letting on he knew Raider was lying.

"Not very well, Sire. I don’t believe she will be suited for the royal guard." Raider smirks as he speaks, he was trying to get you kicked out of the palace and he was willing to lie to the King’s face to make it so. Orm clenches the arm rest of the throne, Raider was meant to be one of his most trusted guards and now he was lying to Orm, right to his face.

"And why is that, Raider?" Orm fights back the urge to yell at Raider.

"She is to weak and I don’t believe she can be trusted." hearing these words make Orm raise from the throne in a rage.

"YOU DARE SPEAK OF TRUST!" Orm snaps, Raider’s face pulls to shock at the King’s tone. "You stand here and lie to my face but you have the audacity to talk about others loyalty."

"My king, I-"

"SILENCE!" Orm interrupts Raider before he can finish, "You have one chance to tell me the truth about what happened this morning."

"I'm sorry, Sire." Raider kneels. "I may have taken things a bit to far with Y/N’s training and injured her." Raider stares at the ground as he answer, of course that woman told the King what he had done.

"So, it wasn't an accident like Y/N had claimed it to be." Orm glares down at Raider as he kneels in front of him.

"No, Sire. It wasn't an accident." Raider hangs his head in shame, he wasn't ashamed because he hurt you but because he had let the King down. Orm stares down at Raider kneeling on the ground hanging his head, Orm wanted to strike Raider for what he had done to you but he couldn't let his emotions for you be known.

"You will no longer train Y/N, you will also be put on night duty for a week and if you lie to me again Raider, I will not be so kind." Orm’s voice is stern and draped with anger, his tone was to let Raider know he wasn't joking. "Dismissed." Orm waves his hand telling Raider to leave, Raider just bows and leaves the throne room. Orm sits on the throne pinching the bridge of his nose he lets out a sigh, how could one of his most trusted guards lie to him like that.

"Put Raider under watch." Orm orders Vulko, Vulko bows and leaves the throne room. Orm trusted Raider with his life but for him to lie like that was out of character, Orm wanted him watched to be sure he could be trusted. Orm had to punish Raider for what he had done, he couldn't allow guards to hurt each other like that.

*

It had been 2 weeks since you started your training, Murk is the only one training you now. The King wouldn't allow Raider to train you anymore, Orm couldn't risk having Raider hurt you again. The cut across your nose was gone leaving no indication that it was ever there and your body had gotten use to the intense training you weren't waking up as sore as you did the first week. It wasn’t just combat training there was also academic training, learning about the other kingdoms and their political policies. If you pass your training and become a royal guard you would have to travel with the King to other kingdoms, you needed to know their rules and customs so not to offend anyone or embarrass yourself.

Sitting in the academy library reading a book on the history of the Fishermen’s kingdom, you can feel the presence of someone approaching behind. They were moving slow as if they were trying to sneak up on you, feeling them pulse towards you through the water. You wait till you can sense them inches from you before turning around, grabbing the hand that was reaching for you and the back of their neck you slam the person into the ground. Melia lets out a whine of pain as you push her face into the ground, realising it was Melia you let her go. You and Melia had agreed to try to meet once a week to hang out, just because you worked different areas of the kingdom didn't mean you had to stop being friends. Melia raises back to her feet and rubs her wrist where you had grabbed her.

"Ouch, but nice to see you’re getting better." she says with a laugh, you apologise for being to rough but you had gotten use to using such force with Murk you had to or he would hurt you. You and Melia leave to library and head into the city for lunch and to do some shopping, over lunch Melia tells you about how boring being a city guard was and how nothing interesting happened other then the occasional fight on the street. But she did find out from one of the other guards about an underwater hot springs just outside the city that had recently been turned into a bathhouse, you suggested going there after shopping to which Melia agrees. After lunch you and Melia do some shopping, you spend hours looking at all the beautiful shops Atlantis had to offer. After buying some new clothing and jewellery, you and Melia head to the hot springs she had heard about. Reaching the hot springs it was a large building divided into female, male and a unisex side, they were divide by large walls with an open roof. You and Melia decide to head in and have a bit of a soak, coming out of the female change room in a towel you both head to the female bath. Dipping your toes in first to test the water it was a perfect temperature, sliding in you remove your towel as the warm water consumes your naked body. You and Melia had seen each other naked tones of times you were best friends after all so you had no shame with each other, Letting out a relaxing sigh you closes your eyes.

"We should come here at least once a week or so, this feels amazing." You say as you sink deeper into the water.

"Why don't we? We could make a tradition out of." Melia replies,

"Sounds good to me." You smile as lift your legs and float on your back. After soaking in the relaxing waters for an hour you reluctantly get out and dress. Making your way back to the city, you part ways with Melia agreeing to meet at the bathhouse next week at the same time. You head back to the palace with your shopping and a relaxed body, making your way through the private entrance you head down to the corridor to your room. Turning down the corridor you are met with Orm and Murk talking in front of Murk’s chambers, all royal guards lived in the same corridor. Females on the left and males on the right and the King’s chambers is at the very end. It was strange there are 6 rooms 3 down either side but you had only met Murk and Raider, are there any other guards, you hadn’t seen anyone else in this corridor so maybe it was just those 2. Murks room’s was the closest to the King’s, he is head of the royal guard so it made sense. Yours was the second on the left side, one room away from the King’s chambers and Raiders door was directly across from yours. This was the first time you had seen anyone else in this corridor other then King Orm, continuing down to your door you try to be quiet so not to interrupt Orm and Murk’s discussion. Reaching your door you grab the handle when you hear the door directly behind you open, Raider was leaving his chambers as you are returning to yours. You look over your shoulder at Raider who just ‘tuts’ and walks away, you just roll your eyes and enter your chambers. Putting your shopping down on the table you begin to unpack it, you had brought yourself a new dress it was on sale so you had to, with some jewellery to match also on sale. It was full length strapless dress, tight fitting across the chest and stomach, loosening its way down your legs till it flowed free, it was purple your favourite colour with black pearl beading details. You would probably never go somewhere nice enough to wear it but when you seen it you had to have it and it was 40% off so why not, you also brought a double strand black pearl necklace to go with it. You had also brought some new causal suits, a lot nicer than the ones you usually wear you wanted to look more respectable in your day to day life if you were going to be part of the royal guard. Laying the clothes out on the table you head to the wardrobe to get some coat hangers to hang them on, when there is a knock on your door. Opening it you find King Orm standing on the other side with a smile on his handsome face, this was the first time he had come to your chambers and of course it was a mess from your shopping spree.

“Good evening, King Orm.” You bow with a smile, hopefully he won’t want to come in that way he won’t see the mess.

“Good evening, Y/N. May I come in?” Orm questions, of course just because you didn’t want him to come in he has to.

“Of course, my King.”You move to the side of the door a gesture for Orm to enter. Once Orm enters you close the door behind him, turning to face him you notice he is inspecting the room. There are clothes spread all over the table and the bags they had come in are on the floor, it made you look like a slob it was embarrassing having the King see this. “I am sorry for the mess, my King. I have just returned from shopping.” You apologise moving to the table and picking you the bags from the floor in a hurry, Orm lets out a slight chuckle at your panic.

“It’s quite alright, Y/N.” Orm smiles moving over to the table, “I’m glad to see your making yourself at home.” Orm looks over the clothing spread across the table when a beautiful purple dress catches his eye, Orm lifts the dress from the table and holds it out so he can look at it.

You finish picking up the bags and place them on the table, turning to face him you notice King Orm holding the dress you had brought. He holds it up in front of you as if he was trying to see what it would look like if you were wearing it, he tilts his head and smiles.

“This dress will look very beautiful on you.” Hearing the King say this makes your cheeks turn bright red and avert your gaze in embarrassment at his comment, you have to fight the massive smile pulling at your lips.

“Thank you, my King. That is very kind of you to say.” You bow, trying to hide your blushing face. Orm places the dress back on the table and moves closer to you.

“Murk tells me you are doing excellent with your training, he believes you may be ready for your exam.” Orm says stopping just inches from you, you look up at him towering over you with a surprised expression. You were surprised he was this close to you and that Murk thought you were ready for your exam, the exam was the only thing between you getting kicked out of the palace or becoming part of the royal guard. You didn’t know to much about the exam as Murk refused to tell you anything. This was to keep it a secret from those trying to take it so you couldn’t prepare any form of cheating before hand, but if you had to guess it would be combat and some form of academic test on the kingdoms.

“Really?” You question in a happy tone looking up at the King with hopeful eyes, this was the last thing you had to do to become a royal guard, to be at King Orm’s side all the time.

“Yes, and I believe you are ready as well.” Orm smiles at your reaction. You looked so happy and your cheeks are slightly red from blushing, he had to fight the urge to take you in his arms. Orm had tried to avoid you as much as possible over the past 2 weeks hoping these feeling for you would go away but they didn’t, instead they ate way at him waking every morning from a passionate dream about you. After the 4th night of dreaming of you, your lips finally touched and the dreams just got more sexual from there. You and him sneaking around for private meetings, him pushing you against every wall in the palace and taking you anyway he pleased, and sparring matches turn into passionate love making on the floor of the training room. These are the kind of dreams he was waking from every morning, it got to the point he was forced to relieve himself most mornings as he couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Thank you so much.” You bow with a massive smile on your face, “That means everything coming from you, my King.”

Hearing you say this brings a slight colour to Orm’s cheeks, he could feel himself about to blush. He needed to control himself he was fighting the urge to step forward wrap his arms around you and consuming your lips with his, the way you smiled, bowed and said my king sent a shot of arousal through him. Orm was going to have to force himself to leave before he lost control, being this close to you was harder than he thought it was going to be.

“I’m glad to hear that, Your exam will be in a weeks time from tomorrow. Goodnight, Y/N.” Orm’s nods before trying to leave but he is suddenly jolted back when you grab his arm forcefully, Orm turns with a surprised expression on his face. looking at your small hand wrapped around his massive arm. You quickly pull away with a shocked look on your face and drop to a knee before him

“I am so sorry, my King. Please forgive me.” You say, you didn’t mean to grab him but you wanted to thank him for everything he has done for you before he leaves and you felt rude yelling wait. “I didn’t mean to grab you like that. Please I beg your forgiveness, my King.” Getting on both knees you put your head to the floor in shame, you could be killed for touching the King like that and others had.

Orm was surprised you had grabbed him like that, no one had ever touched him like that and lived or at least not faced a punishment. Orm stares down at you as beg on your knees before him, his arm still warm from your tender touch. The sight of you on your knees begging for forgiveness sends a shot of heat through Orm, he liked seeing you like this terrified of him and what he could do to you as king. How you grovelled on your knees, throwing yourself as his feet begging for mercy. He wanted to punish you from grabbed him like that but in a different way than he usually would. Orm wanted nothing more then to grab a fistful of your hair forcing you to sit up and look at him as he undoes himself for you to show him just how sorry you are, he wanted to force his hard cock deep into your throat forcing you to choke and gag on it as you pleaded for his forgiveness. Orm’s breathing becomes slightly heavy at the thought of this, he could do it to you and you would probably let him. He needed to leave he was becoming aroused and could feel his trousers starting to tighten.

“Rise.” Orm orders, you quickly get to your feet but don’t make eye contact still hanging your head in shame. A smirk pulls at the corner of Orm’s lips, he like how obedient you were and how terrified of him you looked. “Never touch me like that again, do you understand?” Orm says in a stern voice, he couldn’t let you think you could get away with something like that, he is still king after all.

“Yes, my King. Please, forgive me. I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and for believing in me.” You bow still not making eye contact to afraid to look up from your feet. “I did not mean to be so rude, my King. I beg for your forgiveness.”

“You are forgiven, just do not allow it to happened again. Goodnight.” Orm says sternly turning abruptly to leave the room.

“Goodnight, King Orm.” You say in a soft shamefully tone, once the door closes behind him you let out a deep breath. Throwing your face into your hands over and over again slapping yourself in the face at your own stupidity. King Orm could of had your hands removed for touching him like that and your are surprised you received no real punishment for it. You look at the hand you had grabbed him with, you could still feel his muscular forearm in your hand. You were so scared he was going to have you killed for that, but he forgave you instead which was a complete shock. You heart was pounding in your chest from the fear and the tension that had left your body at the hot springs all came flooding back in that moment, you needed to calm down you were starting to feel sick. You decide to hang your clothes away and lay down, your head was spinning from what had just happened, you honestly thought you were going to die for your actions towards the King.

Orm quickly leaves your chambers, hurrying down the corridor to the end to his room. Entering his room he closes the door, leaning against it he lets out a deep breath. Looking down Orm can see himself becoming erect through his trousers, the images of you on your knees comes flowing back. How he wanted to grab your hair and make you beg for his forgiveness, to punish you in his own way and make you his very own special little plaything. One that he could use whenever he saw fit and however he saw fit, he trouser are becoming restricting he needed to relieve himself in more then one away. Orm heads to bed to calm himself down, entering the bedroom he readies for bed. Struggling to pull down his trousers down over his ever growing cock, nearly tearing his trousers as he removes them. Laying on the soft sheets Orm lets out another breath, what in the name of hades was wrong with him, why were you having these effects on him. He couldn’t even be in the same room as you for to long, how was he going to cope with you being by his side everyday. He needed to get himself under control, he knew he could never act on these urges but was struggling to fight them. Before he knows it his hand is trailing over his thigh to his crotch, stroking himself a couple times before becoming fully hard. Orm imagines you on your knees with him standing in front of you, his hands running through your hair grabbing the back of your skull and forcing your mouth around him. He beings stroking at himself faster and putting a bit more pressure on his grip, letting out a deep groan every so often. He imagines you gagging as your eyes become teary, he can hear you breathing through your nose as he forces himself further into your throat. Your tongue trailing up and down his shaft as your head follows along with it, the popping sound of him pulling out of your tight mouth only to push it back in with more force. Orm lets out a deep pleasurable groan at this thoughts as his pace begins to quicken even more, he can feel it growing inside and he knew he would last much longer. The thought of wrapping your hair around his hand as he pushes you right to the base of his cock, your lips flat against him as you struggle to pull away only to have him hold you in place by your hair as you choke on him. Orm’s grip tightens as he strokes himself harder, he could hold off any longer after a few more stroke he lets out a deep moan of pleasure that catches in his throat as his eyes roll back slightly and he spills ropes of cum. His body twitches as he relieves himself, trying to catch his breath Orm’s body slumps into the matress. Coming down from his high Orm loosening his grip and slowing his pace to stopping, Orm lets out a breath of satisfaction. He was really starting to struggle at keep himself under control, he was needing to relieve himself before bed now. Orm didn’t know what these feeling were he was having for you, was it love?, Or lust?, or a basic desire to have someone look at him the way you did? Or was he under some kind on trance from you saving him? What ever is was Orm needed to do something about it. He could keep living like this, engaged to a woman he barely liked and wanting a woman he could never have. Orm was truly conflicted about what he should do, he couldn’t break off his marriage to Mera it would destroy his kingdom but he couldn’t do nothing. He needed to have you, perhaps as a secret lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Orm thirsty the sea sevens couldn’t even quench it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much loved :)


	7. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of your exam, your nerves are doing cartwheels but by the end of the night your heart is the only thing jumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters in this story are of my own creation,
> 
> Raider  
> Jasper  
> Melia  
> Rea  
> Avis

It is the day before your exam, you had been training intensely all day, every day since the King said you were ready. You needed to be sure you are ready, you wanted to live up to the expectations that King Orm had for you. You hadn’t seen the King since the night in your chambers, you wanted to apologise again for grabbing him but you hadn’t seen him, it was almost like he was avoiding you. Trying not to think about it to much you pushed yourself further into your training, practicing new fighting moves any chance you got and studying every second in between. You felt you were ready but part of your stomach was still eating away at itself, telling you that you are going to fail and disappoint not just yourself but the King as well. The more you thought about it the more overwhelming it was becoming, you could feel yourself begin to panic. Reading a book on the wars of the seven seas, You can feel your stress level rising, you needed to calm down ‘you will be fine’ you keep telling yourself. A hand touching your shoulder makes you jump and drop your book, turning you are met with a worried looking Melia.

“Are you okay?” Melia questions, bending down and picking up your book and handing it to you. You were so lost in your stress you didn’t notice her sneaking up on you.

“I’m fine.” You let out a breath as your heart was slightly racing from the jump scare.

“Did you forget?” She gives you a curious look.

“Forget?” You questions confused, what could you of forgotten.

“The bath house?” Melia gesturing her hand for you to remember. You had been so caught up in your training you had completely forgot about meeting Melia at the hot springs.

“Oh, crap.” You say rising from the chair your sitting in, “I’m so sorry, I completely forget.”

“It’s fine, but you look like you could use it. You seem stressed.” Melia smiles. you weren’t aloud to tell anyone about your exam, It was a secret between only the royal guards, this was to stop you from getting outside help with cheating not that you even knew what the exam was.

“You’re right, lets go.” You say not protesting the idea and putting your book down on the table. You could use a soak in those warm waters, it might help you relax for tomorrow. You and Melia head to the bath house, going into the female side again. You both slip into the warm water naked and let out a sigh of relief as it consume your body’s, this was just what you needed to relax. Melia tells you all about her week on city duty, you tell her about your training but nothing about the exam, you wanted to tell her she was your best friend after all and it was going to be the biggest day of your life. After soaking in the waters for what felt like eternity, you and Melia get dressed and head back to the city. Reaching Melia’s new house, she had finally moved out of the academy, Melia reaches her hand out.

“Give me your communication device.” She orders, you take it from your pocket and hand it to her. She types something into it and hands it back to you, “I have set a reminder for next week, you’re not leaving me standing there like an idiot again.”

“Sorry about that.” You laugh rubbing the back of your neck, putting your device away you and Melia say your goodbyes and you part ways. Making it back to the palace, you head down the corridor towards your room.

Opening your door you are about to enter your room when, “Y/N?” a voice calls out from behind you, turning around you are met with Murk and Raider coming down the corridor. You give them a bow and say hello to both of them, Murk reply’s politely and Raider just ignores you like always.

“You will need to report to the training room at 0800 hours tomorrow for your exam.” Murk smiles. he was the one who had recommended to the King you were ready for your exam, hopefully he was right and wasn’t just setting you up to fail like Raider would of.

“And don’t be a second late.” Raider snaps. You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes, he was the one who was late the first day of training with you.

“Good luck.” Murk bows.

“Thank you, sir.” you bow in return, Murk and Raider both head to their chambers. You enter yours closing the door behind you, letting out a sigh you feel yourself becoming stressed again. You decide to head to bed early you would need the rest, you had no idea what tomorrow had in store for you.

*

The next morning you get to the training room early as usual, your nerves are that bad you couldn’t eat breakfast this morning, you were afraid you would throw up. Waiting outside the training room expecting to be met by Murk but instead you are met by a woman you had never seen before, she was wearing the red uniform of the royal guard. She must be one of the ones that occupy the other rooms but why have you never seen her before, without saying a word she gesture with a nod for you to follow her which you do. Heading past the training room you continue down the corridor, entering the room at the end of the corridor you are met with a room full of guards in white uniforms. Surveillance cameras everywhere, a single desk and chair. The woman motions her hand to the chair from you to sit, after sitting down she presses a button on top of the desk. A screen rises from the desk and displays what looks like the beginning of a exam test.

“You will have 2 hours to complete the test, you will be under constant surveillance to ensure there is no cheating. Good luck.” The woman says tapping the screen to begin the exam, Not even giving you a chance to ask any questions. Like what is the test about, what if you don’t finish all the questions, are there even questions. This was going to be hard to give you 2 hours to complete it there must be a million questions, Looking at the screen you can see the test was a multiple choose question quiz, they started off easy and slowly got harder. The questions were mainly based on Atlantis history and there were some relating to other kingdoms, wars and battle tactics. After answering Poseidon knows how many questions for what felt like an eternity you were finally finished, letting out a breath of relief you look up from the screen.

“Eyes down till the test is complete.” A guard snaps.

“I have finished.” You reply. To which the guards look at each other then to the woman who was leaning on the door frame playing with the hem of her armour as if she was bored. She sees the other guards looking at her and quickly stands up straight then looks to you.

“You can’t be finished yet, you still have 90 minutes left.” The woman says looking at you curiously.

“The screen said I had completed all the questions, did I do something wrong?” You ask worried you may have skipped a bunch of questions without noticing or maybe you did something to the screen and broken it. She moves over to you and looks over your shoulder.

“Huh, you are finished.” She says in a surprised tone, “Wow, that was quick. Well time for the next part of your exam, follow me.” She says nodding towards the door, you stand up from the desk and follow her, as you are leaving you can feel the other guards giving you sideway glances. Following the woman back down the corridor you enter the training room to find Murk and another woman wearing the royal guard uniform who looked identical to the woman you were following, they were standing to the side of the room talking.

Following the woman over to them Murk gives you a strange look, “Why are you not in your test?” He questions, but before you can answer the woman you are following speaks.

“She has finished already.” She says in a smug tone. Murks eyebrows pull slightly as if he was surprise and the woman he was talking to turns her head to look at you. You feel like you have done something wrong, Maybe you answered all the questions to quickly so it meant you had them all wrong.

“Huh, very well then. I will inform the King we are ready for the next part of the exam.” Murk sounded just as surprised as the woman, maybe you were to quick the woman said you had 90 minutes left. “Avis please ready Y/N.” Murk says to the woman’s next to you, so Avis was her name if you are to guess you would say Avis and the other woman were twins. Twins, especially identical twins were very uncommon amongst Atlantean’s, there were stories of twins having special telepathic abilities due to the strange connection they have. Avis nods to Murk as he leaves the room gesturing for you to follow her again you do, swimming to the change rooms she hands you a bunch of armour pieces that will attach over your training uniform. After putting the pieces of armour on your chest, arms and legs are covered but not fully so you can still move freely, moving to the mirror to look at yourself Avis comes up behind you and begins brushing your hair back to tie it up.

“Try and keep this up, Rea likes to pull hair.” She laughs as if you knew who Rea was.

“Rea?” You questions curiously.

“My sister, you will be fighting both of us for your exam.” She smiles. Hearing this makes you begin to panic, you had to fight both of them, wait at the same time and if the stories you had read about twins were true you were screwed. “Don’t worry we won’t go easy on you. Us ladies have to push each other to be better.” Avis pats you on the head after tying your hair and leaves the room, you are glad you didn’t eat breakfast this morning as you are sure you would be vomiting right now.

Were you going to have to fight both of them at the same time, they were both part of the royal guard you didn’t stand a chance. Yes you could hold your own against Murk but he was 1 person and a little old but these woman, Avis and Rea weren’t much older then you and they looked fit, strong, strong enough to rip a human man in half if they wanted to. You stand there staring at yourself in the mirror, your face looked pale and you felt like you were going to faint. You need to focus you weren’t that nervous during the test, just stay calm and you will be fine. Taking a few deep breaths you slap yourself in the cheeks to hype yourself up and head back out to the training room. Entering the training room you find Avis and Rea goofing off, putting each other in headlocks, poking each other, laughing and just genuinely acting like sisters towards each other. You could see these two were nothing like Murk and Raider, they seemed playful and fun not boring and serious but it id still strange you hadn’t met them yet. Did they live in the palace, are they actual part of the royal guard or was this part of the test to figure out they weren’t part of the royal guard. The door to the training room opens, Avis and Rea stop goofing around the second the door opens and they stand up straight and proper as the King and Murk enter. It is the first time you had seen King Orm in nearly a week, it was almost like he was avoiding you or maybe he just had better things to do then to talk to you. King Orm and Murk make their way over to us, the King has an unpleased look on his face. King Orm comes straight up to you stopping inches from you, looking down at you in slight anger as he towers over you. The look on his face makes your heart stop, it looked as though he is going to scold you from something. This is not the face you were hoping to see after a week, you are hoping he was going to be smiling giving you the confidence you needed to do this but instead he was angry.

“I hear you completed your test with 90 minutes to spare, is that true?” King Orm asks in a stern but quiet voice. You are terrified why was completing the test so early a bad thing, did you get all the questions wrong.

“Y-yes, my King.” you stammer nervously. you could feel everyone in the rooms eyes on you, watching as the King makes you cower just by his presence.

“Hmm.” King Orm hums as a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips and his eyes soft making him look less angry, “Let us begin the next part of your exam then.” King Orm turns around and head for the spectating room without giving you a chance to say anything. You are so confused he looked angry but then he smirked at you and why is he angry over you finishing the test so quickly, did you do something wrong. Standing there with a confused expression on your face, Rea gestures for you to move to the centre of the room and hands you a trident, giving you a nod with a smile before moving into her position. Avis and Rea both seemed like nice people but you had no idea what they are like as fighters, from the looks of them this was not going to be easy.

“This will be a 2 on 1 battle, you must defeat both opponents by either knocking them unconscious or making them yield. There are no rules as to how this can be done, so anything goes.” Murk’s voice echoes through the P.A system in the room, you almost jump at the sound of his voice you didn’t even know there was a P.A system in here. Looking at the women standing either side you feel yourself becoming scared. 2 on 1 and they were members of the royal guard you didn’t stand a chance, yes you had gotten better training with Murk but not this good. Your stomach drops as you feel yourself about to vomit, well you would if you had eaten anything, your hands begin to shake as your nerves take over. There is no way you are going to pass now. You look over to the spectators room to see King Orm give you a nod with a smile as if telling you, you could do this. His expression is complete different to how he looked when he first entered the room, Seeing his confidence in you made your hands stop shaking. Closing your eyes you take a few deep breaths to calm your nerves. “Are you ready to begin?” You just nod unsure if Murk is be able to hear you.

A loud siren echoes through the room jolting your eyes open, you see the 2 women coming at your from either side. Guess we are jumping straight in, waiting till they get close enough you pulse backwards out of their way, almost forcing them to almost run into each other but they stop just in time. Avis pulses through the water towards you. You ready your trident to defend waiting till she get closes enough, you move out of the way so she passes you. Striking her on the back with the trident with such force she hits the ground with a thud. The feeling of the water moving behind you makes you duck and just in time as trident was spearing straight for your head, the trident removes the tie from your hair as it passes. If you ducked a few seconds later it would of been your head, you can tell from that these ladies were not messing around Murk did say anything goes, guess that includes death. The trident pierces into the wall in front of you, swinging your trident it connects with Avis’s from the ground as she tries to strike you but you defend just in time. She interlocks tridents as she raises to her feet holding you in places with her sheer strength alone, you are trying to pull your trident free but a fist comes flying at you which causes you to let go to defend, you hear your trident hit the ground in the distance. A barrage of kicks and punches force you back towards the wall as Rea attacks, these woman are as skilled as Murk maybe even better. You are completely defenceless, your trident was gone and you were being forced back towards the wall. You find an opening and return a punch square to her face. She doesn’t even seem to notice that you hit her as her barrage of attacks continue, you can feel every hit she lands on you as she punches and kicks every part of your body. You can feel yourself becoming angry at the relentless attack, it reminded you of training with Raider and how helpless you felt when he almost broke your nose. Suddenly a rage takes over you and you begin to move on your own like an instinct kicked in, you block Rea’s attack and return with a swift knee to the stomach with all your force. This causes her to almost vomit as she leans over in pain, Avis’s is advancing towards you. Spin kicking Rea as she leans over in pain towards Avis as she advance towards you, they crash into each other falling to the ground. You see your trident on the ground across the room, you pulse through the water just as you are about to reach it your leg is pulled, throwing you through the water across the room straight into a kick to the stomach. It was obvious the stories were true about twins, their attacks were very coordinated and planned out. Raising to your knees in pain you are met with a trident to throat raising your chin.

“Yield.” Avis orders, no way was you giving up not now. Tilting your head back so it is out of the way you places both hands flat on the ground to flip backwards kicking the trident out of Avis’s hand, but when you land on your feet you are met with a bear hug from behind as Rea’s grabs you. Pulsing backwards through the water you force her into the wall as hard as you can but she doesn’t let go, her arms still locked around you. You decide to steal Raiders move, Forcing your head back into hers. Her head hits the wall behind her causing her to become dazed and she lets you go. Turning around you striking Rea with a closed fist over and over again in the face till she lays unconscious on the ground. Panting in anger and loss of breath, one down one to go. You turn around only to be met with a kick to the face, you can taste the blood as it feels your mouth from the split on your lip. Spitting out the blood you lunge at Avis throwing a barrage of punches to which she defends and returns just as many as you lay on her, this goes back and forth for a few minutes. You decide to try land a kick to the side of her face, only to have your leg grabbed and for her to punch you under the back of the thigh. Sending a shot a pain through your whole body as your leg goes numb, you let out a cry in pain. Pushing you back as she lets you go, you fumble on to your ass. Trying to stand up on the numb leg, you are met with Avis pushing you to the ground and straddling over you. She throws punches at your face and a few connect but then you move your head so she hits the ground underneath. Hitting it with such force it hurts her hands making her pull back slightly. You punch up hitting her in the face forcing her to fall back off you, hurrying to your feet trying to ignore the numbing pain in your leg. You spend a kick into her face with such force she flips backwards laying face down on the ground, standing there with blood dripping from your lip, your body aching and barely able to stand as you hobble on your numb leg. You notice Avis isn’t getting up that kick must of knocked her unconscious. You let out a cry of pain as a handful of your hair is grabbed from the top of your head and you are forced backwards to the ground. Rea wasn’t unconscious she was pretending and had snuck up behind you, Avis did say to keep your hair tied back as Rea like to pull hair and well she wasn’t wrong. Forcing you into the ground you hit the back of your head and become slightly dazed, Rea lets go of your hair. Looking through blurry eyes you see her boot coming straight from your face. Rolling out of the way before it hits you hurry to your feet, Rea is already pulsing through the water at you. Spearing you across the waist she forces you to the ground and pins your arms down with her legs, throwing punches at your face as you struggle to break free. Managing to pull an arm free you punch Rea as hard as you can in the cheek, she lets out a hiss off pain as she falls sideways off you. Grabbing her shoulders you roll over with her and lay on top of her, returning the punches she had given you tenfold. You can see blood seeping into the water from her face, you had split her cheek with that punch. You continue your attack on her not letting up, when suddenly you feel a burning pain in the side of your arm. Looking you notice a trident piercing deep into your bicep, you had rolled Rea right next to one and you were to busy punching her to notice. You grab to handle of the trident as Rea tried to push it deeper into your arm, the water around you was turning red from Rea’s and your blood. Out of instinct you let go of the trident and punch Rea square in the nose with all your force, this causes her to let go of the trident and cup her face as blood leaks from her nose. Pulling the trident from your arm you push it to Rea’s throat.

“YIELD!” You order in anger and pain, Rea’s eyes narrow at you so you push the trident a little harder into her throat causing a small cut. Rea winces in pain at the spear slicing her skin, putting her palm’s out in defence

“I yield.” She says in a calm tone. A loud siren echoes through the room again, letting out a sigh of relief you slide off Rea and sit on the floor next to her cupping your bleeding arm.

Rea places her hand on your shoulder and gives you a smile,“Push each other to do better.” she chuckles. It was the same thing Avis had said to you in the change room, maybe they did have some weird twin telepathy thing going on. You just laugh and nod in return you are to exhausted to say anything, Rea was surprisingly calm for someone you just beat the crap out of but then again her and Avis gave as good as they got.

You are really surprised you had managed to defeat them both, you thought for sure you hadn’t knocked Avis out. Looking over she was still laying on the ground not moving, raising to your feet and falling back to the ground from the pain all over your body. An arm suddenly wraps around your waist to stop you from falling. Looking up you’re met with the face of a very handsome man you have never seen before, he gives you a soft boyish smile that almost makes you blush. He had emerald green eyes that glistened in the light, short brown hair that is tasseled by the currents and a chiseled face nearly as handsome as the King’s. He looked oddly familiar for some reason but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Whoa, carefully now. Why don’t you sit down.” The man says lower you gently towards the ground, sitting you down he kneels next to you and you can see he if wearing a doctors uniform. You notice other medical staff moving to Avis’s and Rea’s aid, he begins first aid on your arm it was surely going to leave a scar. That would be two you have now and you aren’t even part of the guard yet, you still didn’t even know if you passed your exam. Turning towards the spectators room you seen King Orm and Murk discussing something, “I’m sure you passed.” the doctor says drawing your attention back to him. “That fight was amazing.”

“Carefully, Jasper. Just because Avis is unconscious doesn’t mean you can flirt with the new girl.” Rea chuckles. so the doctors name was Jasper, that sounded like a surface world name.

“I’m not.” Jasper reply’s defensively. “I’m just commenting on her skills.” giving Rea a smug look.

“Jasper is Avis’s husband and Raider’s brother.” Rea tells you as she could see you were confused by what they were saying. That’s why he looked oddly familiar, you could see the resemblance now.

“You’re Raiders brother.” you say your face pulling slightly in disgust, seeing this Jasper laughs.

“Yes I am, unfortunately. And from the look on your face you’re not very fond of him either.” Jaspers jokes. You tell jasper about the accident in training and how is brother had been overly unpleasant towards you since the King asked for you to join the royal guard. Rea lets out a laugh and tells you about how he was the same towards her and Avis when they joined. How he broke Avis’s arm during training and that was how Avis and Jasper met, Jasper was the one to tend to her wounds and she ranted to him about Raider not knowing he was Jaspers brother. Jasper tells you how he fell in love with Avis in that very moment the anger and passion she was showing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, then after that he stalked her till he built up the courage to ask her out on a date and the rest was history. You ask Jasper why he isn’t tending to Avis not that you’re ungrateful for his help but you thought he would help his wife. After they got married she made him promise not to rush to her aid every time, she was a warrior and he didn’t need to worry so much. Of course Jasper always had to hold back from rushing to her aid but he understood where she was coming from, they both had their jobs and needed to set boundaries. Sitting on the floor with Rea and Jasper as he tends to your wounds listening as they tell you stories about how they all come to be where they are today, the sense of someone behind you draws your attention. Standing behind you is King Orm and Murk, you try to rise to your feet but the King puts up his hand telling you to stay seated so you settle back on the floor.

“Excellent work today.” King Orm praises you, “We will review your test scores and the footage from the match and you will have your answer by this evening.” So even after all that you still weren’t part of the royal guard yet.

“Thank you, my King.” You say nodding as you can not bow.

“All of you get patched up and get some rest, you have earned it.” The King says to everyone in the room before giving a nod and leaving. You stay on the floor till Jasper has finished patching you up, other then the wound on your arm you had some bruising and a busted lip from Avis kick to the face. Rea stays with you until you have been patched up and Avis is taken to the infirmary as she has a concussion, you apologise to Jasper for being so ruff on Avis but he just laughs it off and tells you not to worry she is a strong woman and a concussion is nothing to her. Rea apologises for stabbing you and for any hurt she may of caused you, you say sorry as well you for holding the trident to her throat but she just brushes it off saying not to worry it was all part of the test so no hard feelings. You were getting along really well with Rea and hoped you could become friends with her, it would be nice to have a friend on the guard since your only friend is Melia and well she is stuck on city duty. After talking to Rea and Jasper for a little longer you head back to your room to get some rest, Avis and Jasper lived in another part of the palace for Medical staff and Rea lived in the room closes to the King but barely stayed there as she was having a fling with another guard but that was our little secret.

-

Later that evening you are laying on the bed as your whole body ached from the fight with the Altias sisters as Jasper referred to them, Altias was their last name so it made sense. When there was a knock at your door, painfully standing up you making your way out of your room over to the door. Opening it you are met with King Orm with a gentle smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

“Good evening, Y/N. May I come in?” Orm questions, moving to the side of the door so he can enter.

“Of course, my King.” you smile, gesturing with your hand for him to come in. He steps inside and you close the door behind him, just as you are about to let go of the handle and turn around.

“Lock it.” Orm orders. You hesitate with your hand on the latch as you are worried you didn’t hear him correctly, Orm clears his throat from behind you waiting for you to follow his instruction. You turn the latch locking the door but you don’t turn around, you’re slightly confused as to why he would want you to lock the door. “Face me.” Orm orders in a booming voice, it makes you jump as it startles you. Turning around slowly you are met with King Orm standing a distances from you. You try not to look at him directly, you look past him so not to meet his eyes. Orm pulls one of his hands from behind his back. He was holding a small computer device, he puts his hand out towards you.

“This is the result of your exam.” He says in a stern voice. Your eyes widen this was finally it, now you would find out if you are going to officially be part of the royal guard. You reach out both hands to take the device from Orm only to have him pull it away. He shakes his head clicking his tongue as he tuts at you playfully, “If you want this you need to answer a question and you need to answer it honestly.” Orm tilts his head and smirks as he speaks.

“Okay, what is the question?” You ask confused. Orm pulls his other arm from behind his back and steps towards you.

“Even if you do not become part of the royal guard,” Orm saunters toward you. “Will you still be loyal to me?” He asks seductively as he closes the gap between you.

“O-Of course, my King.” You stammer as he grows ever closer to you, you are so nervous for some reason the way he was acting is strange.

“I don’t mean to the throne or to Atlantis, I mean to me. Will you still be loyal to-” Orm pause for a second as he is now inches from you and can see how nervous you are having him this close to you, reaching his hand out he tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear “To me?” You shiver under his touch. The feeling of his fingers caressing your skin sends sparks of electricity through your body, you can feel your cheeks burning as you blush. You roughly slowly the lump building in throat.

“Yes, my King.” you say softly, you are not one hundred percent sure on what he meant but you would always be loyal to him. A smirk pulls on Orms lips as he stares down at you, his body so close you can see his chest move when he breathes, he brings the hand down from pushing your hair behind your ear to your chin tilting your head up slightly to look at him.

“Good.” Orm says seductively, putting his hand up and showing you the device in his other hand still holds your chin. He tilts the device towards you for you to take it and this time he doesn’t pull his hand away, instead when it finally touches your fingers he lets go of your chin and takes a couple step back. You take your eyes off him and turn to the device, taping the screen it lights up showing you the results of your exam. Orm watches you intently as your read through the information.

“This ca...This can’t be right.” you say as your faces scrunches in confusion.

“I can assure you it is correct.” Orm reassuring that what you are reading is the truth. you let out a deep breath, you had to hold it back you couldn’t embarrass yourself in front of the King, it would make you look weak. You clench the device in your hands as your body begins to shake and your lips quivers, you couldn’t hold it in anymore you had to let it out and didn’t care how it made you look.

“YES!” You scream jumping around in excitement hugging the device to your chest. You had passed and the reason King Orm was upset before was because you had bet his record time for the guard test and received a higher score than him. You get why he was upset he is King the test was mainly Atlantis history, no one should know that better then the King. King Orm lets out a chuckle at your excitement, hearing this you stop jumping around like an idiot and clear your throat. Dropping to one knee and kneeling before the king.

“Thank you, thank you so much. I give my life to you, King Orm.” you say bowing your head mainly trying to hide the massive grin on your face but also out of respect. You see Orm’s feet appear in front of you as he moves closer to you, keeping your head down as Orm stops in front of you his feet fully in your vision. A hand gently brushes through you hair making your head perk up, looking up slowly you see King Orm towering over you as he gently runs his finger through your hair. You stare up at him mouth gaped and eyes of shock as he stares down at you with a hunger in his eyes, his finger nails softly scrapping against you scalp sends a soothing shiver through your whole body.

“What else would you give me?” Orm questions, running his fingers gently down the side of your face. You tremble under his touch, his finger cause goosebumps every where they caress. Hearing those word cause you to close your mouth, swallow roughly and your mouth to fall open again. You thought you knew what he wanted but what if you were wrong, you could be reading this whole situation wrong or you could be right. You needed to say something you were just staring up at him as he caresses your face.

“M-my Ki-King I... I..” you stammer nervously as your words catch in your throat.

“Would you give me your body?” Orm asks bluntly raising as eyebrow slightly. You just nod softly as you can’t speak you are to stricken with shock, you had thought about this sure but you never thought it would really happened then again you never thought you would be part of the royal guard either. A smirk pulls on Orm’s lips as he stares down at you with hooded and lustful eyes, his hand slowly caressing down past your temple you have to fight the urge to close your eyes and lean into his touch. “Good. You should get some rest, you will be fitted for your uniform tomorrow.” Orm says seductively. Pulling his hand from my face and heads to the door, you stay kneeling on the floor still to shocked to move. You hear the door unlatch.

“Sweet dreams, Y/N.” Orm purrs from the door before opening it then closing it behind him. You are still kneeling on the floor you can’t move, your body had locked into place from shock and the pain you had forgot was there the second you had seen King Orm. Just what in the name of hades was that? What did he mean by your body, well you think you knew what he meant but then he left, he just left and didn’t do anything. Your whole body felt like it was on fire even though you are under water, your heart was pounding in your chest like you had just swam 100 miles in 2 seconds and your breathing was heavy as your chest heaved from your pounding heart. You just let your legs give away falling onto your ass on the floor, you lay on your back and stare at the ceiling still shocked by the events that just played out. There was no way King Orm wanted you in that way, he had to be teasing you. Maybe it was the kind of banter he did with his guards, or maybe not. You take a deep breath trying to calm your beating heart, those words ‘sweet dreams’ play in your mind again. The way he said it made your body shiver like he knew you would be dreaming about him later and boy would you be dreaming about him, Especially after what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :) kudos and comments are much loved


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fitted for your uniform, King Orm comes to your chambers late at night. Things take an unexpected but very heated turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to start off by apologising, having medical problems atm and the boss as pain killers are making me loopy. So sorry for this crazy chapter and any spelling mistakes. Plus side I’m high as a kite.

The next morning you get ready for the day like you usually would, King Orm had mentioned last night that you are to get your uniform fitted today. You are tired as you hadn’t slept very well, you couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened last night. What did King Orm mean about giving your body to him, he couldn’t want you in that way he had Princess Mera. She was perfect in every way, and you were nothing compared to her. The way he touched you felt amazing, he wouldn’t touch you like that if you didn’t want you, would he. Sitting in your chambers when there is a knock on your door, opening the door you find Murk standing on the other side.

“Good morning, Murk.” You say with a bow.

“Good morning, Y/N. The King would like you to report to the tailor in an hour.” Murk says with a smile “And congratulations on your exam results.”

“Thank you. It was thanks to all your training, sir.” You bow being respectful. Murk says his goodbyes and leaves, you wait in your chambers till it’s time to head to the tailor. Getting to the tailor you are met by a woman who takes you inside, taking you inside she leads you to a platform in the middle of the room. The platform is surrounded by mirrors with lights, the woman makes you stand on the platform before the door opens and closes. A bunch of figures appear in the room you’re unable to see who it is from the brightness of the lights. A bunch of women suddenly surround you and strip you naked before you can even react, they start taking measurements of your body and wrapping different types of fabrics around you. After a few hours of being poked and prodded you have finally been fitted for your uniform, it was a full body skin tight suit that was red with gold hexagon scales all over it and an Atlantis A symbol on the stomach of it. You had also been fitted for attachable armour pieces, a chest plate, a helmet, arm and leg covers. The women slowly dissipate from the room leaving you with the one who had brought you into the room, she is still tugging at your uniform ensuring that it fits properly. Looking at yourself in the mirror you can’t look away, it was perfect, the uniform was literally made for you. Looking at yourself in awe you can’t help but smile, you were so excited this meant you were officially part of the royal guard.

Something moving in the mirror catches your attention, it was the door open and closing behind you as someone enters the room. You are unable to see who is it from the brightness of the lights around the mirrors, the woman moves off the platform to talk to whoever entered the room. the door open and closes again as someone leaves. You’re still standing on the platform in the middle of the room in your new uniform, the figure beings to approach you from behind. You watch as they slowly get closer, they move directly behind so you can’t see who it is as they step up on to the platform. Assuming it was the woman who had brought you in, you turn your attention back to your reflection in the mirror.

“You look absolutely amazing.” A male voice whispers softly in your ear. Looking in the mirror you see King Orm standing behind with a smile on his face, your eyes widen in shock as your mouth opens a little.

“K-King Orm.” you stutter in surprise as your cheeks begin to blush “Thank you, my King.” You smile nervously. A pair of large hands suddenly run over your shoulders and down your arms, letting out a squeak as your body tenses under King Orms touch. A smirk pulls on Orm’s face as his hands run back up your arms.

“Is something wrong, Y/N?” Orm says seductively, you swallow the lump building in your throat.

“No, my King. Everything is perfectly fine.” Your lip quivers nervously, the thoughts of the events of last night come flowing back. The way his hands are running over your arms sends a burning sensation through your whole body, you take slow steady breaths as your heart begins beating faster.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Orm’s hands still running up and down your arms, “Tomorrow will be your first day by my side, are you excited?” Orm whispers seductively in your ear.

“Of course, my King.” You say standing up straight trying to hide your nerves.

“Excellent, I will drop off your duty schedule to your chambers later this evening.” Orm drops his hands from your arms and gives you a soft smiles. “Till later, Y/N.” Orm nods with a smile. You watch as his steps off the platform and disappears out of the light, once the door closes behind him you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Your cheeks feel like they are boiling the water around you from how hot they are, your whole body is still tingling from King Orm’s touch. You begin to feel nervous at the idea of him in your chambers again, what would he do this time and would he even do anything. The woman enters finishing the last adjustments to your uniform before having you remove it, you dress back into your clothes and head back to your chambers with your new uniform in hand.

You decide to spend the rest of the afternoon studying, just because you are part of the royal guard now doesn’t mean you can slack off. After reading for a few hours you notice it is getting very late, the palace has gone into curfew and the King still hadn’t dropped off your schedule. You decide to head to bed, you would get up early and wait for the King in the corridor. He was probably busy and had forgot about you, it was understandable he is a King you would be the last thing on his mind. Taking off your suit you dress into a knee length teal coloured nightgown, pulling back the sheets you slip into bed. Laying in bed you can’t seem to get comfortable, tossing and turning you find yourself laying on your back staring at the ceiling. Letting out a sigh you close your eyes tightly trying to sleep, that’s when hear the sound of someone lightly tapping on your door. Throwing back the sheets you put on a dressing gown you tie it around your waist and head out of your bedroom to your chamber door, you stop just before you reach for the handle. You were unsure who it could be so late and in the palace after curfew, you grab a blade you keep hidden under the table for emergencies. You unlatch the door and opening it slowly hiding behind it slightly, one hand on the handle ready to push the door shut and the other by your side hiding your blade. Opening the door you are met with King Orm wearing a black tunic, pants and no crown, you had never seen him in something so casual but he looked just as handsome as ever.

“Sorry for dropping by so late, Y/N. May I come in?” Orm says in a soft tone just above a whisper, you just give him a nod and open the door more so he can enter your chambers. Once Orm enters you close the door and turn around, Orm gives you a surprising look as he notices the blade it your hand.

“I’m sorry, my King. I was unsure who it could be this late.” You apologise hastily putting the blade down on the table you hide it under.

“Glad to see you are prepared for anything.” Orm smirks. “I’m sorry for dropping by so late, I forgot to deliver this to you.” Orm hands you a device with your duty schedule on it.

“There is no need to apologise, my King. I understand you are a busy man and I would be the last thing on your mind.” You smile, Taking the device from his hand you run your eyes over it, looking at the schedule you will be by King Orms side almost everyday. It will mainly be palace duty’s and training but still you would be by the King side for most of it. A massive smile pulls on your face, trying to fight it but you couldn’t control it. You couldn’t believe it, this was everything you had dreamed of and worked for. You wanted to jump around a scream in excitement again, but you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of the King again or wake anyone as it was late. The sound of the door latching snaps you out of your excitement, turning around you see King Orm locking the door to your chambers.

Still facing the door he looks over his shoulder to see you standing with a surprised expression on your face, your cheeks are beginning to turn a shade of red seeing this Orm can’t help but smirk. Turning around Orm saunters towards you, standing perfectly still you watch as Orm slowly approaches. Stopping only inches in front of you, Orm stares down at you with a stern expression.

“Can I trust you, Y/N?” Orm questions as he towers over you.

“Of course, my King.” You say staring up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. You don’t break eye contact with him, you wanted to show him you were not lying. But why would he ask you that, did the King still not trust you.

“Can I trust that anything that is said or happens between us in private, will stay private?” Orm raising an eyebrow and tilts his head curiously. Standing this close he can see how nervous you are, your lip quivers as your eyes are full of fear with a hint of lust.

“Yes, my King.” You say with a nod. It was obvious how nervous you were, your whole body is beginning to feel warm. Orm brings his hand up a cups your cheek, you flinch slightly at his touch unsure as to what he will do. Feeling you tense under his touch brings a smirk to Orm’s lips, he loved how you squirmed nervously under his touch. The way you seem to be afraid of his power sent a shot of arousal through him, having you fear him made Orm want you so much more. Running his thumb gently over your smooth skin, you had to fight the urge to close your eyes and lean into his touch.

“Good. Because I need you, Y/N.” Orm says brushing his thumb across your lips, the feeling of his thumb caressing your lips causes them to part slightly. Did you hear him correctly, did the King just say he needed you. You lean softly into Orm’s hand on your cheek, feeling you do this he runs his thumb back over your lip this time slightly harder so it pulls your bottom lip. Staring up into his ocean blue orbs you can see the lust and hunger in his eyes, it is obvious he wanted you and you wanted him but could this really happen. “And I need you to become my little spy.”

You blink as your face pulls to a confused look “My King, I don’t understand. What do you mean a spy?” You say in a soft voice. A smile pulls on Orm’s lips as he drops his hand from your face, moving to the two seater couch that the table you had put the knife on sat in front of Orm sits down. You still standing there confused by what he had just said, what did he mean he wanted you to be a spy. Orm lets out a chuckle at how adorable you looked, standing there so confused and vulnerable. Orm pats the seat on the couch next to him, indicating for you to sit down. You hesitate for a second before moving to his side, you sit down awkwardly on the edge of the couch cushion trying to keep your posture as straight as you can. Sitting with your legs together and your hands resting in your lap, you stare straight ahead trying not to meet the King’s gaze. Orm sits back on the couch making himself comfortable, crossing him legs and putting his an arm over the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest. Orm can see how nervous and uncomfortable you are in his presences and the way he was acting towards you probably wasn’t making it easier.

“Please, relax Y/N.” Orm smiles shuffling closer to you on the couch. “It is just the two of us, there is no need to be so tense.” Orm says soft as he gently strokes the back of your hair with the hand that is rest over the back of the couch, feeling this your whole body tenses even more under his touch. Orm lets out a chuckle at you tensing even more, he found it adorable how nervous you got whenever he touched you. You take a few deep breaths trying to calm your nerves, your body starts to relax dropping you posture and shuffle back so you are sitting full on the couch you make yourself comfortable and turning slightly to face the King.

“I’m sorry, my King. Force of habit.” You smile shyly. It felt strange acting so casually in front of the King, Orm gives you a smile seeing you relax a little. “My King, what did you mean when you said you needed m-me...” you pause from a second and think back to what Orm had said, he said he needed you and, the ‘AND’ was the important part because it meant he wanted you but also wanted you to be a spy. “Me to be a spy.” You look over at him sheepishly. He is staring at you intently like he was taking in ever word and movement you made, his once ocean blue orbs are now shrouded with darkness with a hint of lust.

“You are the only one I can trust, Y/N.” Orm’s expression is stern as he slides closer to you on the couch, there is very little distance between you two now. His leg is gently brushing against yours, it looks like he was doing it on purpose. “Someone close to me betrayed me and I don’t know who.” Orm explains how only five people knew about him going to the cadet ceremony, so one of them had to of told the man that you had killed as there was no other way he could of found out. He tells you how everyone close to him has been acting strange, Mera keeps disappearing for long periods of time, Raider had lied straight to his face about the train incident and Murk and his most trust adviser are acting strange and distant recently. Orm felt he couldn’t trust anyone around him except you, you are to new to know the comings and goings of the palace. And you had no reason to lie or betray him and you had gotten on your knees and swore you loyalty to him.

“My King, may I ask why you didn’t trust the Altias sister’s with this?” You ask curiously. They would be much better suited for this and he never mentioned them acting strange in anyway or even knowing about the cadet ceremony.

“They are to close to those I believe have betrayed me. Avis is married to Jasper who is Raiders brother and they may seem to hate each other but family is family, and family always sticks together. And Rea spends her nights in Murk’s bed, they think no one knows but it’s obvious in the way they act with each other.” Orm says as he stares down at you moving slightly closer, you are now pushed into the arm rest of the couch as his body gently brushes against yours. “Can I trust you to be my little spy? You just need to keep an eye on the other guards and tell me if anyone acts strange or if you see anything out of the ordinary.” Orm drops his arm from the back of the couch and places it over your shoulder.

Your body tense up again under his touch, you can’t believe this is happening. the King himself is asking to be his personal spy and keep an eye on the comings and goings of your fellow guards. But could you betray them like that but if you say no would you be betraying the King, you wanted nothing more then to please the King and if someone was a threat to the Kingdom of Atlantis you would do anything and everything in your power to protect it.

“Yes, my King. It would be an honour to help you.” You say with a nod as if bowing. Orm gently strokes his hand down your arm, he is practically sitting on your lap now from how close he is. You can feel his eyes trace your body, you dressing gown was made of thin material, almost see through. It was so thin you could slightly see the teal colour of your night gown through it, the King’s hand continues down your arm to your hips. His hand gently caressing the side of your hip as he stare down at you longingly, a small smile is tugging at his lips as run his tongue seductively over his lips, wetting them so they glisten in the light.

“I am so happy to hear that and if you do a good job you will be..” Orm pauses as he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and stares at you with such hunger. “Rewarded, generously.” He says in a seductive tone raising an eyebrows slightly. His hand slides from your hip to your thigh and gives it a light squeeze, you let out an involuntary squeak which makes Orm chuckle.

“A-and what if I-I don’t do a good job?” You stutter nervously. The feeling of his body pressed against yours, his hand on your thigh rotating in small circular motion was send sparks of heat to your core. You want to push your thighs together the quell the feeling of want between them but the King would notice you doing it. You didn’t want him think your were so kind of nymphomaniac, even though when you are around him you felt like one.

“Let’s just say, it will be more of a reward for me.” Orm purrs seductively. You think you knew what he meant by that but you couldn’t be to sure, you had embarrassed yourself before by reading a situation wrong. “Maybe I should give you an incentive now to encourage you to do a good job, what do you think?” Orm leans his face closer to yours, his hungry eyes staring straight into your soul.

What did he mean by an incentive, what did he mean you doing a bad job was be his reward. You are so confused right now but the King is looking down at you waiting for an answer, you don’t know what to say so you just nod a yes. A smirk pulls on Orm’s lips as he moves his face closer his lips just inches from yours, our forehands are almost touching you can feel the heat coming off his body.

“I need to hear you say it.” Orm says softly. What was he going to do to you if you say yes, you swallow the massive lump building in your throat and trying to build up the courage to speak.

“Y-yes” you say through a broke breath.

“Yes, what?” Orm says seductively pushing his lips closer to yours.

“Yes, my King.” You whispers softly as his lips are just millimetres from yours. Hearing you say yes Orm bring the hand from your hip to the back of your head, running his finger through the back of your hair his nails gently scrapping on your scalp. His lips still hovering so close to yours, you can’t avert your eyes from his, he is so closer you could see all the detail and different shades of blue in his beautiful eyes. The feeling of his hand scrapping along your scalp made a soft sigh escape your lips, hearing this Orm grabs a handful of hair and jolts your head back tilting your chin up slightly. You let a whine from the sting of your hair being pulled, but at the same time it felt really nice. The King’s lips are now hovering on your jawline, he moves in closer and gives your jawline a soft peck with his lips. He slowly peppers kisses across your jawline down to your neck, running his lips softly over the nape of your neck. You can’t help but let of a soft moan at the feeling of the King’s lips on your skin. You have dreamt about this so many time but you never thought it would happen, ever nerve in your body was screaming for more, more of him you needed to have him.

Orm gently slides your dressing gown down your arm revealing your shoulder and part of your chest as he continues kissing down your neck to your shoulder, his lips are soft as they press against your skin you can’t help but close your eyes and moan at his touch. Stopping just before he reaches the end of your shoulder, Orm kisses back up your shoulder. Stopping near your collarbone he kisses the area gently before giving it a small nip with his teeth, a loud moan escapes your lips from the sensation of his teeth sinking into your skin. You arch your back up at the feeling of his teeth grazing across your skin, your body presses against his as you arch your back. An arm suddenly wraps around your waist and the one in your hair tightens it grips, Orm begins kissing down past your collarbone towards your breast. He peppers soft but sloppy kisses down your chest, you throw your head back and arch your back more at the feeling. His hand around waist is gently caressing up and down your back, as the one in your hair tugs your head back more. Orm stops just above one of your breasts kissing the area gently and grazing his teeth softly across the skin, your whole body gives into him you wanted him, no you needed him. You put a hand on his knee gently caress it as you make your way up his thigh, the hand drops from around your back and slams onto your hand on his thigh. Grabbing your hand Orm abruptly pulls it away, it is as if you were not aloud to touch him. Giving your hair a violent tug forcing your head back and your chin up, you let out a loud whine as it hurt. Orm’s lips have move off your skin, his breathing becomes harsher and deeper as if he is angry.

“Keep your hands in your lap.” Orm orders in a harsh whisper letting go of your hand and wrapping his arm back around you waist and pulls you closer. “Do you understand?” Giving your hair a harder tug, you are sure he had pulled a few strands from your scalp from how hard he was tugging it.

“Y-yes, my King.” You say through a broken voice as you cringe at the pain of Orm pulling your hair. You place your hand back into your lap, interlock it with your other hand so you will keep them there. Seeing you obey his order brings a smile to his lip, you were so obedient he wonder what else he could make you do but it would have to wait for another time. He had been in your chambers to long if anyone had seen him come in here, which he made sure no one was watching and he wasn’t followed when he come to you chambers, they would get the wrong idea. Orm needed more he couldn’t leave, not yet he needed to mark you as his, you belonged to Orm now. You had swore you loyalty and promised him your body that made him believe you belonged to him. Orm gently press his lips against your chest again peppering it with soft kiss with the occasional graze of his teeth across your skin, you can’t help but let of soft moans at the feeling of his lips on your chest.

“You belong to me now.” Orm says between soft kisses on your skin “Do you understand? You are mine, No one else is to touch you.” He is ordering you not asking you, and every part of you wanted to scream yes. You couldn’t believe this was happening the King really wanted you in a sexual way, unable to speak from shock you just nod your head. You can feel Orm smirks against your skin, he gives your hair a hard pull which makes you whine in pain. “Say it!” He orders you. he wanted to hear you say the words, he wouldn’t do anything to you with out your consent and a nod wasn’t acceptable enough, he had to hear you say yes. Orm pulls your hair harder as you don’t answer him, you let out another cry of pain but a good kind of pain.

“Yes, my King. I am yours to do with as you please.” You say through pleasurable breaths. You whole body was on fire, you still couldn’t believe this was happening. Why did the King want you, he could have anyone in the seven seas and he wants you.

Hearing these words sends a shot of arousal through Orm, you were giving yourself to him in every way possible and he was willing to take you. His kisses on your chest become harder, kissing around the top of your breast each kiss hard than the last. Then his teeth start grazing your skin, his teeth sink deeply into your skin nearly hard enough to pierce it. His arms grip tighter around your waist and in your hair, he wanted nothing more then to pull you into his lap and have you straddle him but he couldn’t he needed to leave it was getting late. Peppering hard kissing up the your collarbone, Orm whisper your name softly into your skin. Hearing him say your name so sensually makes your eyes close and a smile pull at your lips, goosebumps begin to form on your skin wherever his lips touch. Reaching your collarbone Orm gives it a slight nip, you let out a soft moan of his name with his title before it of course. Orm lets out a breath of pleasure against your skin sending a shiver through your body, the way you said his name made his pants grow tighter, not that they could get much tighter. Moving his lips just blow your collarbone Orm gives the area a hard sloppy kiss leaving a small a amount of saliva, before pushing his lips hard into your flesh. Sucking hard and deep on the area and sinking his teeth in hard enough to draw an amount of blood.

You squirm and squeal as Orm sucks and sinks his teeth in your flesh his grip tightens as you do so, letting out a loud squeal of pleasure pain you cover your mouth trying to stay quiet. You had completely forgot about the other people in the other rooms, you are to caught up in King Orm and everything he was doing to you. After a few second Orm pulls his lips from you skin with a soft popping sound, tilting your head so to look at him, he gives you a soft smile before capturing your lips with his. Accepting his lips he kisses you softly but passionately, you return his kisses but with more hunger and want. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms under his neck but he had ordered you to keep them in your lap. Orm runs his tongue across you lips asking for permission to enter, you open your mouth little only to have his tongue force it open more. Letting go of your hair Orm uses his hand to cup the back of your head and pushes you further into his lips, kissing you with such lust and hunger he rolls his tongue around intertwining his with yours. After a few more lustful kisses Orm reluctantly pulls his lips from yours as you both desperately gasp for breath, he stares down at you with eyes shrouded with hunger and want. You stare up at him lips red and swollen from his passionate kisses, your eyes looking at his with such dedication and lust. You are still confused about what is going on but honestly in this moment as you stare up at Orm you didn’t really care, everything in your life was perfect right now and nothing could ruin it. Orm loosens his grip and slowly slide his hands from your body, he bring his hand up to your chest and gently strokes the area where he had left his ownership mark. You looked down at your chest and let a gasp at the mark he had left on you, it was bruised red and purple with teeth marks that had pierced the skin drawing out a small a amount of blood. Orm strokes the mark over and over, his finger gently making sure not to hurt you, he leans towards your ear.

“This mean you are mine, you belong to me. No other man is to touch you.” Orm whispers in your ear as he strokes the mark on your chest. Orm pushes his face in your hair that hangs down your neck, taking in a deep breath to absorbs your scent. Giving your neck a soft kiss Orm sits back from you, Orm stands up and moves away. You put your hand out to grab him to stop him from leaving but you hesitate, You remember what happened last time you grabbed him, he avoid you for a week and you didn’t want the again.

Orm moves into the bathroom only to reappearing a few moments later with a first aid kit, sitting back on the couch next to you he sits the first aid kit on his lap and opens it. Pulling out a tube healing cream, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers, he rubs it into the mark on your chest. You let out a breath at the feeling of his fingers gently rubbing the cream into your wound, Orm and you lock eyes as he does this. He gives you a soft smile as rubs small circular motions on your chest, you can’t help but smile back at how kind and caring he was. In this moment he wasn’t the scary all powerful king he usually is, he was someone completely different this was a side of King Orm you had never seen but honestly you liked it.

“I’m sorry, I got a bit carried away. Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Orm apologises in a soft caring tone, his hand still gently rubbing cream into my wound.

“It’s ok, my King. The pain felt... kind of nice.” You avert your gaze as your cheeks begin to blush, embarrassed from admitting to the King that you liked it when he hurt you. You hear him let out a chuckle as he removes his hand from your chest, packing up the first aid kit he moves back to the bathroom. After a few moment he returns but does not sit on the couch instead offers his hand to you to help you up, taking his hand you stand from the couch straightening your dressing gown to cover the mark Orm had left on you. You can’t help but run your eyes down King Orms body as he stands in front of you, thats when you notice the massive bulge in his trousers. See it makes your cheeks turn bright red, you can’t believe you had that much of an effect on the King. His trousers were pulling so tight it looked as though the zipper holding them closed would burst any second, Orm catches you stare at his crotch and smirk pulls on his lips when he sees the colour of your cheeks. Orm clears his throat loudly to gain your attention, you jump at the sound as it snaps you out of your trance. Blinking a couple times looking up at King Orm who is towering over you, still holding your hand from helping you up.

“You should get some rest, it is late and you have a big day tomorrow.” Orm bring his other hand up a gently caresses your cheek with the back of his finger, “I am putting all my trust in you, Y/N. Please don’t let me down.” Orm says still caressing your cheek.

“I will never let you down, my King.” You reply in a soft caring voice. You would do everything you could to find the traitor and bring them to King Orm yourself.

“Good.” Orm smiles dropping his hands from yours only to abruptly grab your shoulders, pulling you violently close to him he leans close to your ear. “And if you ever betray me, I will cut your beating heart out of your chest myself.” Orm leans back slightly give you a sideways look of intimidation as if to say he wasn’t joking, all the colour drains from your face in fear. Your eyes widen and your mouth drops in shock at King Orms words, you would never betray him but now you are to terrified to even think of the idea. “Good night, Y/N. I hope you sleep well.” Planting a soft peck on my still shocked lips before heading to the door, you watch him move to the door but you are still in shock at his words. Reaching for the handle King Orm looks back to you, giving you a smile and a wink he opens the door and leaves your chambers. You are still standing there in shock, you are terrified now, what if you couldn’t find the traitor, would King Orm be so disappointed in you he would cut your heart from your chest. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm your nerves, you needed to focus on finding out who betrayed the King. You head to bed to try and sleep but you have a feeling sleep will evade you tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are my bread and butter, now just add sprinkles and you got yourself some fairy bread. Still high as a kite 🤘🏻


	9. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another real feeling dream Orm questions if he can trust you and he does something you never expected.

Your chest moving up and down, the soft sound of your breathing fills the room. The bed sheet laying over your body contours your womanly curves perfectly and your hands resting under your pillow as you sleep like a baby. Standing over your bed Orm watches you sleep, he knew it was creepy to be here without you knowing but he had to see you again. He only left your chambers a few hours ago after marking you as his, and yes it was very late, almost morning and he did technically break in as the door was locked but he needed to see you even if you are asleep. Orm still didn't know what these strange feelings he is having for you meant, but they are growing stronger everyday and he is finding them harder to fight. You suddenly move rolling over to be facing Orm who standing next to your bed, he freezes in place as you settle back into your slumber. He should leave before you wake up but he couldn't stop staring at you and how peaceful you looked. Orm wanted to crawl into the bed with you, he wanted you to fall asleep like that on his chest as he holds you. But he couldn't rush things with you he needed to know he could trust you not to say anything to anyone.

"My King?" a sweet soft half asleep voice croaks startling Orm. you slowly raise yourself up on your elbow to look at the King, who for some reason is standing next to your bed watching you sleep.

"Y-Y/N I-I.." Orm tries to scramble a sentence together to explain why he is here but can't find the words, you smile up at the King as he tries to stammers together a sentence.

Without saying anything you slide over in the bed and pull back the sheets for Orm to get in, Orm’s mouth falls open slightly in shock. He thought for sure you would scream or yell at him or something for watching you sleep but instead you invite him into your bed. Swallowing the lump building in his throat, Orm kicks off his boots and slides in between the sheets with you. Making himself comfortable Orm lays his head down on the pillow, rolling to his side he finds you laying on your side facing him with a sweet smile on your face.

"Watching someone sleep is a creepy thing to do, my King." Y/N smiles playfully, Orm’s cheeks begin to turn red from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I di.." but before Orm can finish struggling to put a sentence together you claim his lips with yours, Orm’s eyes widen in surprise at your bold move towards him. Breaking your lips from his you can see the surprised look on his face, his mouth is gaped and his eyes are wide. Orm opens his mouth to say something only to have you silence him with another kiss, this time more deep and passionate than the last. Orm doesn't return your kisses, he is still in shock from your boldness. You break your lips from his again, for him to still be looking at you with a gaped mouth and widen eyes. You stare at him with lustful eyes as you stink your teeth into your bottom lip, it was obvious you wanted him and he wanted you too. You shuffle yourself closer to him and run your hand down his chest, Orm lets out a groan at the feeling of your hand scraping his skin through the fabric of his tunic. Grabbing your hand he pulls you over him, straddling you over his waist as he lays on his back. You let out a playful squeal and giggle at the abrupt movement, placing your hands on his chest to balance yourself. Orm’s hands run down your thighs then back up to your ass giving it a light squeeze, you let out a playful giggle at the feeling. Leaning down you capture Orm’s lips with yours and this time he returns them, deep passionate lust filled kisses makes a moan escape your lips. Hearing this Orm grunts and thrusts himself up into you, pushing down to meet his grind you smirk against Orm’s lips. Sliding your hands ups his chest past his neck and under the pillow, kissing him deeply with soft moans as his hands massaging your ass. When suddenly your hands come from under the pillow holding a blade above Orm.

"Long live the King." Y/N says seductively with a smirk before plunging the blade towards Orm’s chest. Jolting up Orm finds himself in his bed alone, his heart was racing as he looks around the room in a panic. Letting out a breath of relief when he realises it was just a dream, but what a real dream it was. Just what in the name of hades was that, Orm had never dreamt of you like that. Taking deep breaths trying to calm his pounding heart, his body is hot and his chest feels tight. There was something about that dream, like it was a message to Orm that you are dangerous. Was this because he had trusted you with such an important job, was this a warning you are going to betray him. Orm was starting to doubt his trust in you, maybe he was blinded by these strange feelings to see what you really are. Throwing himself back on the pillows Orm stares at the ceiling, his heart slows it panicked beating in his chest. Just what in the name of hades was that dream meant to mean, was it a warning or just dream. Orm would have to wait and see if his trust was misplaced in you.

*

You awake the next morning letting out a groan of pain, pulling back the sheets you can see the bruising on you body from the way King Orm manhandled you last night. His teeth marks were still on your chest and looked as though it may leave a small scar, just how hard did he bite you. There was still some bruising around it as well, you had finger marks on your hips from him groping you and some bruising around your wrist from him grabbing you but to be honest you didn’t care. The King had marked you as his, that meant you belonged to him and only him. Running your fingers over his teeth marks you can’t help but smile, you were happy probably the happiest you had ever been. Jumping out of bed you ready yourself for the day, today was your first day as a royal guard and you were going to be by the King’s side for most of the day.

Making your way through the corridors to the throne room, moving confidently through the water in your new royal guard uniform. You felt so powerful wearing it, like nothing in the seven seas could hurt you. Reaching the throne room you find it empty, according to the schedule King Orm had giving you this was where you were meant to be. Pulling your schedule up on your communication device just to double check you are in the right place, when the door behind you swings open and in comes King Orm.

“Good morning, my King.” You say sweetly with smile and bow, the King just grunts giving you an unpleased look and moves past you to the throne. The look he gives you makes your heart sink, it looked as though he hated you, did you do something wrong last night. You watch as he gracefully moves up the steps and takes a seat on his giant white throne, sitting down Orm puts one leg over the other crossing them while staring at you with that unpleasant look. Beckoning you to him once he is comfortable, you move up the steps towards him. He looked like a god in his black armour sitting on his white throne, you felt unworthy of being in the same rooms as him. Standing in front of Orm you bow with a smile.

“Kneel!” Orm orders in a booming voice that makes you flinch, you drop to your knee as quickly as you can.

What could you of done wrong to upset him so much, he was very happy when he left your chambers last night. Orm rises from the throne to be towering over you, you keep your head bowed to afraid to look up. Orm begins pacing back and forth in front of you, like he was trying to decide what to do with you. After a few paces he stops in front of you again, you let out a scream of pain as a handful of your hair is grabbed forcing you to look up at King Orm. Cringing your eyes closed at the pain, your hands instinctively trying to pull your hair free from his grip only to having him tug tighter.

“I thought I ordered you to keep your hands in your lap.” Orm whispers in your ear through gritted teeth. Tears prick your eyes at the pain, you drop your hands into your lap like ordered. A sadistic chuckle comes from Orms lips, looking through teary eyes you see the King leaning down so his face is close to yours. “Lets hope you can follow all orders this well.” Orm chuckles.

“My ki-“

“Silence!” Orm orders cutting you off before you can speak. “Listen to me very carefully. If you EVER betray me, I will torture to the point you beg me to kill you.” Orm says in the sternest voice you have ever heard him use. “Do. You. Understand. Me?” Orm questions emphasising ever word as he speaks. You just nod as he had told you to be silent, Orm grips your hair harder making you whine in pain and your hands to instinctively reach for hair but you stop yourself. “SAY IT!” Orm orders through such gritted teeth spit sprays as he talks.

“Yes, my King. I understand, please. I would never betray you.” You beg through a whimpered voice as you cringe at the pain coming from your head.

“You better be true to your word, Y/N.” Orm says letting go of your hair. “Now stand up and fix yourself, you’re a mess.” Orm orders. Standing to your feet you tidying your hair, wipe away the tears building in your eyes and straighten your uniform. Orm sits back on the throne and gestures for your to stand next to him. Moving to his side you stand up tall and proud trying to hide to fear in your eyes, what in the name of hades come over the King. Why on in the seven seas did he do that to you, does he still not trust you. He is so afraid you will betray him but why, you never would betray him. You had to find the traitor to show King Orm you can be trusted.

Standing quietly next to the king as he sits on his throne, a few minutes later Murk and Rea enter the room moving to stand either side of the King. Rea stands next to you and Murk stands on the other side, we all stand in silence when suddenly Princess Mera enters the room along with her personal guards. Mera shoots you a sideways glance as if checking you out, she looked slightly shocked to see you like she had no idea you were part of Orm’s guard. Seeing her makes a lump of guilt build in your throat, you had forgot all about her being betrothed to King Orm. Moving up the steps Mera takes a seat next to King Orm, reaching over he takes her hand a plants a soft kiss of her knuckles.

“Good morning, Princess” Orm says smiling gently at Mera. Seeing him act this way towards her makes you a little jealous.

“Good morning, King Orm” Mera smiles, a fake smile and it was easy to see even the King picked up on it. They discuss their plans for the day and head out to their first meeting, you and the rest of the guards protecting them as they move around going about their daily business. King Orm keeps making affectionate advancements towards Princess Mera, just simple and sweet things like trying to hold her hand and commenting on her appearance only to have her brush him off. Seeing it first hand you knew their marriage was going to be loveless, you felt bad for King Orm he was actually trying but Princess Mera didn’t care. The way she was acting was making you think she could be the traitor, she clearly didn’t want to marry the King and his death would of helped her avoid that. You decide to watch her closely, she is your first suspect.

The rest of the day goes along smoothly and before you knew it you were back in your chambers, readying yourself for bed. Laying in bed you stare at the ceiling, your head was still hurting from King Orm pulling your hair. Did he still not trust you, what did you have to do to make him to believe you would never betray him. Hopefully finding the traitor will gain his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much loved😘✌️


	10. Lunar Solstice Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annual festival is threatened and you are punished by the King for disobeying an order.

You have been part of the Royal guard for a week now and the king hasn’t talked to you since the incident in the throne room, which hurt but made it easier to focus on finding the traitor. You only have one suspect so far and that is Princess Mera. Her actions towards the King was the first thing you noticed. If the King was to die their marriage agreement would be void, she would be free and she has been disappearing from the Palace a lot lately. You heard chatter between her guards of her going to the surface but you could only take it as rumours without proof and you can’t follow her around without being noticed. But tonight would give you the perfect opportunity to watch her and the guards very closely, there is a banquet dinner tonight at the Palace and festival in the city for the lunar solstice. The princess will be attending and the all members of the royal guard are part of the security for tonight. Members of highborn families from Xebel and the fisherman kingdoms will be attending as well as other high ranking members of society, so security need to be a hundred percent.

Readying yourself in full uniform, you head to the security office to receive your orders for tonight. Reaching the office everyone seems to be on high alert, nearly every guard in the city is here. Murk and the head of security are deeming orders around to everyone in the room, Something is wrong the atmosphere in the room is so tense. Seeing Melia in the crowd you give her a wave, you notice Raider and Avis are not here. Suddenly the doors behind you opens and in enters the King. Everyone stands and bows as The King moves into the room, you do the same showing your respect for the King. Raider and Avis follow close behind him, they both seemed really tense as well, did you miss something.

“Sire.” Murk bows as the King moves to him “Everything is almost in place, guards will be hidden amongst the service staff as well as additional security on all the exits and entrances.” Something is definitely going on, guards pretending to be part of the service staff. This would be to get them closer to the guest, but why.

“My king, I believe we should hide a guard or two as party guests as well.” The head of security says. “Perhaps a member of the city guard, someone the guests would not recognise.”

“You want to put the King’s life in the hands of a city guard!” Murk snaps “It should be a member of your personal guard, Sire.”

“The personal guards are to well known amongst the members of society, they would be recognised in an instant.” The head of security snaps back at Murk.

You had heard stories these two didn’t like each other but you didn’t think it was true, they both think they know what is best for king and kingdom and always buttheads over it. Murk and the head of security bicker back and forth over why they are right and the other is wrong, they are acting like children in front of the King but he doesn’t seem to care. King Orm just watches them argue back and forth, till he had finally heard enough.

“Silence.” Orm says in a loud but calm voice. The room falls silent, you can’t even hear yourself breathing. “Who would you recommend from the city guard?” Orm questions the head of security.

He searches through the faces in the room, till he points out a male guard at the back of the room. The head of security explains he is top of the city guard, the perfect candidate for protecting the King.

“Very well. And you, Murk. Who from the royal guard?” Orm turns to Murk. You can see Murk thinking for a second, you are expecting him to choose Avis or Rea as they could use their twin telepathy powers.

“I believe Y/N would be best suited, Sire.” Murk says nodding towards you. The King turns to you with an expressionless look, your heart sinks when you lock eyes with him. He seemed unpleased with Murk suggesting you, you can feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at you.

“And why is that, Murk?” Orm turns back to Murk with a risen eyebrow.

“She is the newest member of the royal guard, so less members of high society know her. And her knowledge of the Kingdoms, I mean no offence my King but is on par with yours.” Murk says standing confidently. Gasps and whispers echo through the room, your eyes widen in shock you can’t believe Murk just said you are as smart as the King in front of the whole Kingdom guard. “I believe this will allow her to blend better with the members of society and she has the best manners and edict out of any of the Royal guard.”

Was Murk trying to get you killed or something, why in the name of hades were they hiding guards amongst the guest anyway.

“Very well, ready them both. I want a back stories and them both wear hidden ear pieces and cameras.” Orm orders. What is going on, why do we have to wear cameras, why are we pretending to be guests. Everyone else seems just as confused as you, only a handful of guards seem to know what’s happening.

“Have a dress and suit prepared immediately.” Murk orders one of the guards.

“A dress will not be necessary, Y/N has one already.” King Orm interrupts as the guard is leaving, making him stop in his track and turn back. Wait, you have a dress already, what dress. “You still have that purple one, don’t you?” Orm questions seeing the confusion on your face.   
  
That’s when you remember and your cheeks turn bright red, the words of King Orm come flooding back into your memory. How he said the dress would look beautiful on you, you are blushing just as hard now as you did when he said those words. You know everyone can see your red cheeks but you can’t stop it. Everyone is looking at you and whispering, you have a fair idea of what they are saying to each other.

“Yes, I do. My King.” You nod trying to hide your red face.

“Rea, please ready Y/N.” Murk orders and has Raider ready the man of the city guard.

Following Rea back to your chambers to retrieve your dress, on the way you ask Rea what is going on. There was a threat made towards a few of the guests tonight and the King was one of them, they believe it to be the work of a rebellion group who believe that the royal families and old traditions need to end. That the kingdoms should be free to choose their rulers not be forced to have a king because of marriage or blood. And the only way they believe that will happen is if all royal families die, they have attempted once on the King of the fishermen kingdom and failed. That’s how the kingdoms come to know about them. An agreement was made between the kingdoms to work together to find this radical terrorist group and destroy them, as the members are believed to be scattered across all the kingdoms and hidden in groups of nobility and high societies. That’s why no one really knew what was going on, it is a secret only a select few know about. From Intel they believe an attempt is going to be made tonight on someone’s life their just now sure who’s, that’s why the extreme protocols of hiding guard in plain sight. You knew they wouldn’t cancel the event over a threat, especially not the lunar solstice festival. Atlantis has held this event since before the sinking of the city, its a time honoured tradition that has never been missed. They refused to cancel it a few years back after receiving the same threats and captured two members of the radical group, they are hoping to do the same this year.

After changing you are fitted with a ear piece and a camera hidden in a brooch, you are given a brief run down on a false family back ground to help you blend in with the guests if they ask any questions. You are the daughter of a low nobleman from Atlantis, the nobleman group in Atlantis is huge and no one knows everyone so it’s the perfect cover and when guests of higher stature hear you are a low noble they will tend to avoid you. Making it easier to hide in plain sight, it is snobbish and rude but it was perfect for covers like this. You are also given a blade that can be hidden on your body for an emergency, no guests should have any weapons but the blade is just in case they somehow sneak one in.

Entering the grand banquet hall there are guests and guards everywhere, hundreds of people fill the room. A lot of faces your recognise from your studies of the Kingdoms, a lot of important people are in this room and it would be a perfect place to start a rebellion against the kingdoms.

A few hours have passed now and you seem to be blending in fine, only a few people have bothered to talk to you most just pretend not to see you. Snobbish and rude but perfect for cover, you move through the crowd watching every inch of the room for anyone suspicious. Listening to people talking as you pass, hoping to hear someone slip up and out themselves.

 _‘Person of interest on your left. Male, blue suit red inlay.’_ A voice says from the device in your ear.

“Copy that.” You reply in whisper while hold a drink to your mouth to hide your lips. You move closer to the man of interest so the camera and ear piece can see and hear him, after standing near him for a minute you realise he is just hitting on the women he is talking to. Funny thing is even you can see they are not interested in him, you receive and order to move on which you do. A few more hour pass and still nothing, no one is acting strange and the night is nearly over. King Orm just has to give a speech ending the festival and we are done, maybe the intel they received was wrong which would be a good thing.

_‘King is on route to the stage, standby for orders.’_

The King accompanied by Mera move onto the stage gaining the attention of everybody in the room, he looked so godlike in his gold armour as he gracefully moves to the centre of the stage. The King starts his speech making everyone stop and stand still to watch him, you keep your eyes scanning the crowd for anything. If someone was going to do something now is the last chance they will have, nothing so far as the King continues his speech. That’s when you see a man, the same man flirting with those women before, he is moving slowly through the crowd toward the stage.

“Possible suspect, moving south side towards the stage.” You whisper relaying the information to the security office.

_‘Copy that, move in but do not engage.’_

You follow orders moving through the crowd following the man but staying far enough back he doesn’t notice you following him. He stops a row of people back from the stage and you stop two back from him, you watch him closely as he just stands and stares at the king. His slide his hand into his pocket and pulls something out, you can’t see what it is from how he is holding it.

_‘Possible device spotted, move in for a closer look.’_

You move one row closer so now you are standing almost right behind the guy, that when you notice the device in his hand. It was similar to the one used by the man at the graduation ceremony, it was a detention device.

_‘Device confirmed, stage guards move in now.’_

The guards surrounding the stage draw their weapons which makes people panic and move back, the king is surrounded by Murk and the others and everything turns really intense. The man doesn’t move as other people rush away from him as they notice he is the one the guards are after, he hold his hand up in the water making everyone stop thinking he is going to denote the device.

“What are you going to do, kill me? Do it. This is a pressure device, so if I let go the place goes BOOM!” the man cackles like a maniac “No one is leaving this room.” Everyone freezes in fear.

You await orders you haven’t been told to move on him yet, your hand hovering over your leg where you have the blade is hidden. The man starts yelling and ranting about the corrupt system of the royals and how unfair for the commoners it is, the other guards stand at the ready waiting orders. The people are starting to become scared and may panic at any moment, this needs to end with the man subdue not killed to stop the denotation of the device and we don’t even know where the explosive are hidden. But if you had to guess you would say the ceiling just like last time, the man is still ranting moving and waving his hand around as he speaks.

“What do you want?!” the King interrupts him which seems to piss him off, he walks around the room making the crowd move from him which brings him closer to you. There is only one person in the way of you reaching him but you can’t risk trying to grab him in case you miss and he doesn’t know you are part of the guard so you might be able to move closer and surprise him.

“If I can get closer, I can take him down.” You whisper.

_‘Negative Y/N, do not engage.’_

“What do I want?” the man laughs turning to the stage so his back is to you. “I want you and all the other royal scum to die.” He says lifting his arm above his head, you could tell he was going to let go of the device and kill the king. You need to do something, without even thinking you pull out your blade. Pushing the person in front of you out of the way and lunge at the man, you aim for his hand. Cutting through with one clean slice removing it from his arm, the man screams in pain as the water around him turns red and you quickly grab the decapitated hand as it falls. Clenching the hand closed as you fall to your knees hoping the device will not detonate, cringing on the floor with the hand to your chest, nothing happens. Opening your eyes and looking around you can’t help but let out a breath of relief nothing exploded, the guards move and subdue the man who is cupping his stubbed arm to his chest screaming in pain. Looking up at the stage you see the King staring down at you, his lips twitches as if he is about to smile before he is rushed off stage.

After the room is cleared of guests, the denotation device is disabled and the explosives are found, you are escorted to a briefing room to wait. You knew you were going to be in trouble for defying orders but you couldn’t let him kill the King and all those innocent people. What you did was dangerous and stupid, you could of missed and made things ten times worse but you were lucky. Staring at the same four walls for what feels like an eternity as you wait for your punishment, your heart almost pounding out of your chest. What was going to happen, you defied a direct order. Was the King going to remove you from his royal guard or would he cut your heart from your chest. The worse case scenarios of what is going to happen to you play in your mind, your chest is becoming tight and you are feeling dizzy. You can’t breathe properly, its like the water has all evaporated and you are suffocating. Taking deep breaths trying to calm your nerves, you had been alone in this room for hours it was obvious something bad is going to happen to you. The sound of the door opening makes your heart skip and your body jump in fear, King Orm, Murk and the head of security enter the room. Now you really can’t breathe, the look on the Kings face said it all, you are done for. The king takes a seat across the table from you and the others stand either side of him. The King stares down at you with a stern and angry look on his face, you are to terrified to look away. Your hands begin to shake in your lap and your lip starts to quiver, your heart beating against your ribcage rings in your ears, only getting louder and faster as the King stares at you.

“I am very disappointed in you, Y/N.” Orm says in a stern voice. Hearing this makes the pounding in your chest stop as your heart sinks. “You defied a direct order not to engage the target.” Orm’s voice raises slightly in anger.

You thought you were doing to right thing, you were only trying to protect the King and other guests. The man was subdue with no causalities, yes what you did irresponsible and could of gone the other way but it didn’t so why is the king so mad.

“What you did was dangerous and reckless, you put the lives of everyone in that room at risk.” The kings voice raises in anger.

“My ki-“

“Silence” Orm snaps cutting you off, he stares at you with eyes of fury as the room falls silent. “Maybe Raider was right about you.”

Your mouth falls opening in shock and sadness at the Kings words. Its obvious how disappointed in you he is but to say he agrees with Raider just broke your heart, you can feel tears pricking at your eyes. You are going to be kicked out of the guard, maybe the kicked out of the whole city. You wouldn’t blame him for doing that, you risked the lives of so may important people. Everything you worked so hard for is over, your parents would be ashamed of you. You wanted to burst into tears but you refused to cry in front of the King, blinking them back you try to keep your head up. Your not sorry for what you did, if you did nothing everyone could of died but your are ashamed you let the king down.

“But. Your quick thinking and actions did save us all and for that, I want to thank you.” Orm face softens and his voice is calm. “If you disobey an order again I will personally remove you from the guard. This is your one and only warning, do you understand?” Orm says standing from the chair as he stares down at you. Swallowing the lump that has been building in your throat since the King walked in the room.

“Yes, My King.” You nod. Wanting to let out a breath of relief that the king was giving you another chance.

“Sire, this disobedience can not go unpunished. We need to make an example of her!” the head of security snaps, which makes Orm turn abruptly to him. You can see the fear on the head of security’s face when the king looks at him.

“She will be punished. But as a member of my personal guard I will decide what happens to her, not you.” Orm raises his voice at the head of security, who looks just as terrified of the king as you are.

“I’m sorry, my King. Please forgive me for speaking out of line.” The head of security bows as he apologies. You can see a smirk tugging at Murk’s lips at him getting in trouble, they really didn’t like each other but why. The king just ignores his apology and turns to Murk.

“Murk, escort Y/N to her chambers. You are to remain in your chambers until I say otherwise.” King Orm orders to which Murk bows and you follow him out of the room back to your chambers.

Once alone in your chambers you let out a deep sigh of relief, you thought the King was going to kick you out of the guard or worse. You can’t help but fear what punishment King Orm has in mind for you, it was going to be even harder to gain his trust now. He was already questioning your loyalty to him and after what has just happened he may never trust you again. You didn’t even gather any intel on princess Mera or the guards, you were to focused on the job in front of you. You throw yourself back onto the couch, you should really change and head to bed but you just want to lay here staring at the ceiling, at least for a minute.

Jolting up to the sound of someone knocking on your door, you find yourself still on the couch in your dress. You had fallen asleep before changing, there is another knock on your door. Still half asleep and dazed you move to the door wondering who it could be so late, rubbing at your eyes as you open the door to find King Orm standing on the other side. He had an unpleased look on his face and without saying a word he pushes into your chambers shutting and locking the door behind him. You step back out of fear unsure of what he may do, Orm looks you up and down noticing you are still wearing your dress.

“I hate having to punish my own personal guards, Y/N” Orm says sternly stepping towards you, which makes you step back in fear. “But your actions today leave me with no choice.”

Seeing you step back makes Orm continue towards you, he backs you into the wall behind you. Slamming his hands either side of your head, his body trapping you against the wall. You cower in fear unsure of what is about to come, he is so close you can feel his chest heaving against you.

“What you did was reckless and stupid, you could of killed everyone.” Orm whisper through gritted teeth only inches from your face. “But watching you when your warrior instinct kicks in is...” Orm pauses exhaling a deeply “Exhilarating.”

“M-my King, I’m sorry.” You stammer nervously. “Please, I was only trying to protect you.”

“I know you were.” Orm purrs seductively dropping his hands from the wall to your hips. “But I still have to punish you for defying orders.” His hands caress your hips as he takes a step back, his tongue runs between his lips. His eye wander your body, taking in every detail of you in that dress.

“Told you this dress would look beautiful on you.” His hands grip at the fabric on your hips, giving it a little tug rocking your hips towards him. “Too bad no one will ever see you in it again.” And with those words Orm rips the dress from your body, the sound of the fabric shredding and the pearl details scattering to the floor echoes in the room.

You gasp in reaction and hug your self covering your exposed body, your eyes widen and mouth fall in shock. Looking up at the King who has a sadistic smirk on his face as he lets the fabric of your dress slip from his finger.

“Hands.” Orm orders raising an eyebrow, looking down at your hands covering your breasts.

You knew what he meant, it’s the same order he has given you twice before. Letting out a shaking breath you look away as you hesitantly remove your hands, You had promised yourself to him but you never thought he would ever actually want you. What if your body isn’t good enough, what if you embarrass yourself, would he still want you. All these thoughts play in your mind as your hands drop to your side, your body trembles at feeling so exposed. Keeping your head down so your eyes won’t meet the Kings, afraid to look up and see the expression on his face.

“Mmm... gorgeous.” Orm growls with pleasure. He moves to the couch sitting down making himself comfortable. “Come.” Orm orders beckoning you to him.

You shyly move to the couch feeling extremely exposed as the only thing you are now wearing is panties. You go to sit down next to the King but are stopped when he grabs your arm, abruptly pulling you to lay over his knee. A soft squeak leaves your lips at suddenly been pulled down, looking over your shoulder the King gives you a smirk as his hand caressing your ass. You think you know what is coming, was this because you said you liked pain.

“Ten strikes and you will count them out loud.” Orm purrs pulling your panties down your legs, his fingers trail up the back of your thigh making your leg muscles twitch under his touch. “If you try to move or don’t count, I will start from the beginning. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my King.” You whisper with a nod. Bracing yourself as you are unsure how hard the king will strike you, a loud yelp escapes your lips and your body flinches at the sudden stinging from Orms hand striking across your ass. It was harder than you were expecting. Slapping your hand over mouth trying to silence yourself, not wanting anyone to hear you.

“What did I say?!” Orm snaps, pulling your hair lifting your head back making you cringe in pain.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t want anyone to hear.” You whimper looking back at the King, Orm just chuckles and shakes his head.

“All palace chambers are soundproof.” Orm smirks. “Now from the beginning.” Orm’s hand comes down again delivery another slap before you have time to brace.

“One,” you count gritting your teeth at the stinging pain. Orm hand strikes your ass again in a different spot, spreading the pain through both cheeks.

“Two,” You whimper.

“Good girl.” Orm praises you before delivering the next strike.

“Ah... Three.” You yelp, each strike is harder than the last. The fourth, fifth and sixth slap come just as quickly, counting out each one with a soft whimper. Tears start to prick at your eyes from the stinging pain, you try to focus on your breathing not the pain. Even though it was so painful you find yourself aroused, your legs tingle as you push your thighs together trying to quell the feeling between them.

“You are not suppose to be enjoying this, it is meant to be a punishment.” Orm says sternly landing a harder strike.

“Ahh.. I’m sorry, my King.” You whimper as the current carries way your tears. “Seven,” You breathe softly. The eighth and ninth come one straight after the other, making you squeal between each count and almost move but you stop yourself. You didn’t want to have to start again, you are sure your ass is red raw and probably couldn’t take another round, you don’t even know if you will be able to sit down. The tenth and final strike is harder than the rest, you let out a cry of pain at the stinging burning across your backside. Your breathing is heavy and your legs are shaking but you are so turned on.

“You did very well.” Orm praises you again caressing his hand across your burning skin. “But it’s not much of a punishment if you enjoy it.” He chuckles. His gentle touch soothing the stinging sensation still ringing through your legs. He pulls your panties back up covering your burning red skin, abruptly grabbing the back of your neck and forcing you to sit next to him on the couch.

You let out a hiss as it stings to sit, you wanted to jump you to relieve the pain but you would be punished again. The back of the Kings hand gently strokes your cheek, it was easy to see you had tears in your eyes.

“Don’t make me have to punish you again, next time I will not be so gentle.” Orm smiles caressing your cheek. “Now, go to bed and I’ll see you in the throne room in the morning.” Orm orders. Standing from the couch and leaving your chambers without even looking back.

When the door closes you quickly stand, relieving the pain from your stinging ass. Pulling your underwear gently down, you see large red hand prints splayed across both cheeks. The skin was slightly risen and very bright shade of red, no wonder it hurt so much. If this was a gentle punishment you would hate to see what would happen if you made the king really angry. 


	11. Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought running into Mera was the most awkward encounter you would experience in the corridors of the palace and you start to question if you made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, have really bad writers block lately and I’m sorry if this chapter is bad.

The next morning you awaken laying face down on your bed, you were so sore last night that you couldn’t sleep on your side or back. Your skin is still tender and is slightly bruised in the shape of hand prints. Hopefully you won’t have to sit too much today, you probably won’t even be able to sit down for breakfast. If this is what the King considers a gentle punishment, you don’t want to see what a tough punishment would be like. Readying for the day you make your way to the throne room like ordered, you can’t help but wonder what the King has in store for you today. Last night surely wouldn’t be your only punishment, he couldn’t allow others to think they could get away with this kind of disobedience. What would he do to you, you publicly disobeyed an order he would need to make an example of you. All the worse case scenarios play in your mind as you swim through the corridors to the throne room. Stopping outside the throne room door, your body tenses at the thought of what is about to happen, you let out sigh and reach for the door.

“I don’t believe we have been formally introduced.” A soft feminine voice says startling you. Turning around you are met with Princess Mera and two of her guards, seeing her makes your nerves jump ten times higher and a lump of guilt to build in your throat. “You are the newest member of King Orm’s guard, Y/N, right?” Mera smiles down as she towers over you. She is tall, beautiful and strong everything you are not, she is perfect for the King.

“Princess Mera.” You say in a surprised voice and quickly bow trying to hide how nervous you are. “Yes, Y/N L/N. It is an honour to meet you, Lady Mera.” You say politely trying not to look her directly in the eyes.

“Please, after everything you have done. You saved the King’s life at the cadet ceremony and stopped that maniac yesterday, the honour is mine.” Mera says placing a hand on your shoulder. You tense up under her touch, hopefully she can’t sense how nervous you are.

“I was just doing my duty to my kingdom.” You smile awkwardly. You feel nothing but guilt right now, she has no idea what is going on between you and the King. Part of you wanted to tell her, you would hate for someone to go behind your back with the man you are meant to marry but you can’t tell her it would ruin King Orm. You had promised the King that anything that happened between you two would be kept secret, besides it is obvious she doesn’t want him anyway and she is on the top of your suspect list for who the traitor is.

“Hmm, pretty and modest.” Mera hums, “I see why the King has taken such an interest in you.” Mera’s eyes turns stern. Your heart literally stops for a second, does she know about you and the King.

Orm makes his way to the throne room accompanied by Vulko, moving through the corridors discussing matters of an up coming meeting with King Nereus. Turning the corner Orm finds Mera and two guards surrounding Y/N at the throne room door, Mera has her hand on your shoulder and you have an uneasy smile on your face. Seeing this makes Orm stop in his tracks, all he can think is that you have told Mera about him visiting you in your chambers. You wouldn’t tell Mera anything, would you. No, you feared Orm to much to say anything but you look nervous. You could slip up and say the wrong thing or feel guilty and come clean, shaking these thoughts out of his head and continues down the corridor towards the throne room. Mera’s guards step aside as Orm approaches, he moves to Mera’s side as her hand drops from your shoulder.

“Good morning, Princess.” Orm says sweetly taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on back of it, you drop your gaze to the ground as your chest becomes tight with jealousy. “Is everything okay?” He questions curiously shooting glances between Mera and you.

“Everything is fine.” Mera smiles up at Orm, the same fake smile she always wears around him. “It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Y/N.” Mera says with a nod, you nod in return trying not to show how uneasy you feel right now. Mera and her guards head into the throne room, Orm gestures for Vulko to follow her. Moving past Vulko gives you a smile which you return like you know each other, seeing this makes Orm’s eyes narrow. This should be the first time you are meeting Vulko or was it. The door to the throne room closes leaving you and Orm alone in the corridor. Grabbing your arm roughly Orm drags you away from the throne room door, just to be sure no one is listening.

“What did you say to her?” Orm says in a low stern whisper and giving you an even sterner look.

“Nothing, my King. I swear.” You say sheepishly to afraid to look the King in the eye, trying not to cringe from the pain of his hold on your arm.

“For your sake that better be true.” Orm says through gritted teeth, shoving you slightly as he lets you go. Using his bulking body he stands over you, making you cower into the wall behind you.

“I promised to keep anything that happened between us a secret and I meant it, my King.” You look up at him with soft eyes, hoping he believes you.

“You also promised to obey all orders given to you, how well did you keep that promise yesterday.” Orm says in a smug but stern tone, “Give me your communication device.” Orm orders holding out his hand, pulling it from your pocket you hand it to him. Taking it he taps the screen a couple times, Orm lets out a hum as he reads something on the screen. Handing your device back to you, you notice he has change your schedule for the week.

“So, for the next week you will report to the security office. You will sit and review everything on the attempted attack yesterday.” A smirk tugs at his lips when he says you will have to sit, that explains why he was so rough with the strikes last night. “You will be my personal set of eyes on this, I am having my doubts about some in security office. So, if you find anything I want to be the first and only one to know about it. Now, go.” Orm waves his hand telling you to leave, he turns his back to you and heads into the throne room.

You let out a sigh of relief when the door closes, your heart is racing a mile a minute. That was the most intense and awkward situation you have ever been in, you would rather take a trident to the ribs (again) then go through that again. You are surprised the King is trusting you with such an important job, you thought after yesterday he would never trust you again. Following orders you make your way to the security office, once there you report to the head of security. He is not impressed to see you here murmurs something about the King not letting him do his job and you being the Kings pet, you just ignore him and all the unpleasant stares from the others in the room. Rea did say some city guards hated personal guards, something about personal guards thinking we are better because we work side by side with the King. He points you to a computer screen telling you everything is on there and leaves without saying anything else, now you see why Murk didn’t like him, he is so rude. Sitting down a light hiss escapes your lips as your skin still stings, you try to make yourself comfortable as you will be here for awhile.

Opening the files on the computer you find everything from the guest lists, the staff lists to footage of every corner of the grand banquet hall and surrounding areas. There are hundreds of files and it will take you longer then a week to look over all of them, you start with finding everything you can on the man who tried detonating the device. First you will try to find out how he was able to sneak a detonation device in, every guest was searched before entering the palace. The explosives were hidden in the roof again but this time there was enough explosive material to bring the whole roof crashing down on everyone in the room. He must have had help from the inside, he had to of. He was from the kingdom of Xebel and hasn’t visited Atlantis in over a year, so someone had to of helped him.

*

For the past two days you have sat in front of this screen reviewing information on the attack attempt. Now you see why this was the punishment the King had chosen for you, it was boring and you missed being by the Kings side. You still haven’t found anything on how the man was unable to sneak the device in or if someone helped him, you have reviewed all the footage you could find of him over a dozen times. Thank the gods for Atlantean tech, facial recognition software made it easy to find anyone your were looking for in large crowds. The man enters the kingdom and is checked over by the guards at the entrance, he socialises with a few different people but never touches anyone and then he tries to attack the King. Whoever was helping him had to be the traitor, they had to be close to the King and the first person that comes to mind is Princess Mera. You decide to find all the footage that you can on Princess Mera, she wouldn’t of been check before entering the palace. She also has access to the whole palace and no one would dare question as to why she was in certain areas. Mera could of easily planted the explosives and hide the detonation device for the man to find. But would she do that, Princess Mera cared about her people, would she really risk the lives of so many innocents just to kill the King. Then again she was on the stage with the King when the man tried to detonate the device, she would have been caught in the explosion as well. It doesn’t make any sense, you may be looking at this the wrong way, maybe your are blinded by jealousy for the King and she is the only person you can see as a suspect. Just to be sure you check over everything you can find on Princess Mera, you can’t rule out anyone or leave any stone unturned. You had promised to help the King find the traitor and you will do everything in your power to find them.

“I heard you were being punished for defying orders, a whole week of sitting here has got to suck.” A familiar female voice says drawing your attention, looking up you see Melia standing in front of the desk you are sitting at. “Still on for the hot springs?” Melia smiles.

“Melia, hey.” You say surprised, you can’t remember the last time you saw her. You have been so busy with your royal guard duties and finding the traitor. “Wait, how did you hear about that?” You ask curiously. How did she know you were being punished and that you would be here for a week, surely the King or a member of the royal guard wouldn’t of told her or anyone else.

“Just heard rumours.” She shrugs. Rumours spread faster than surface pollution around here but is a weird rumour to be going around, why would anyone care. “So, still on for the hot springs this week?” She questions again. You had cancelled on her last time as you were busy.

“Yeah, of course.” You smile with a nod.

“You better not cancel this time.” Melia says with a smirk before give you a wave and swimming away.

Hours pass as you sit in front of this screen, your eyes intensely scanning every inch of the footage trying to find anything, just a clue on who the traitor might be or how the man snuck in the denotation device. You needed to find something, anything before the King doesn’t trust you and starts to suspect you or someone makes another attempt on the King and succeeds. The lights around you suddenly go out, looking up you notice the room is empty. Checking the time you notice it is getting late it’s almost curfew time, you were so focused on the screen in front of you, you didn’t notice everyone else leaving for the day. You decide to pack up and head back to your chambers, you can finish where you left off tomorrow. Taking your time as your swim back to your chambers, you haven’t really got the appreciate all the beauty the palace has to offer. The pearl white walls are lined with beautiful art and tapestry’s, there are so many intricate details that you have never noticed before. You are usually to busy to marvel at the surrounding beauty.

“Hey, Y/N.” A voice calls out from behind you making you stop, turning around you find Raider swimming towards you. Great, what does he want is all you think as he closes the distance between you.

“Can I help you with something, Raider?” You ask in a unpleasant tone, why does he have to disturb you.

“I was wondering if you have found anything on the attack attempt, you have been in the security office reviewing footage for the past two days, haven’t you?” Raider questions in a smug tone crossing his arms. “Or could you not obey that simple order either?” Raider snipes with a smirk.

“What is your problem with me?!” You snap furiously clenching your fists, You have had enough of his rude attitude towards you. It is obvious he doesn’t like you but why, what did you do to upset him so much. It couldn’t just be because the King asked you to join his personal guard or was Raider really that petty.

“Whoa, calm down. I was just joking around.” Raider chuckles putting his hands up defensively. “You’re kinda cute when you’re angry, Y/N.” Raider says stepping towards you giving you a playfully smirk.

“Whatever, Raider. Get out of my way.” You snark narrowing your eyes and trying to move around him. He is obviously play some kind of game, He has been nothing but a dick to you since the King asked you to join the guard.

“Oh, Come on. Don’t be like that.” Raider puts his arm against the wall stopping you from swimming away. “Maybe I was wrong about you.” Running his eyes down your body. “Perhaps, we can get to know each other better over dinner in my chambers?”

“Leave her alone, Raider.” A voice says from behind you, a hand is suddenly placed on your shoulder. Looking back you see Rea standing behind you, you are glad she turned up when she did you were about to punch Raider. “You know how the King feels about his personal guards fraternising with each other like that.”

“Ha, maybe I should remind Murk of that.” Raider laughs raising an eyebrow cockily at Rea. Guessing Raider knows about her and Murk as well, King Orm did say it was obvious but you couldn’t see it. Rea doesn’t say anything she just scoffs and rolls her eyes, it was clear to see she really didn’t like Raider either, seems no one did. “That’s what I thought.” Raider smirks.

“Go away, you sleaze.” Rea snaps. Grabbing your arm she drags you past Raider, bumping shoulders with him as she passes.

“Thank you. I was about to punch him in the face.”

“Stay away from him, he is a womaniser.” Rea warns as you follow her down the corridor. “He thinks he can treat women like they are nothing and they will jump to sleep with him. After he broke Avis’s arm he tried hitting on her and when she said no he tried the same thing on me.”

“Ha, why would any woman want to sleep with him?” You laugh. Maybe you should warn Melia about him, she did say he was cute and she likes to get herself caught up with dangerous men.

“For some strange reason he is very popular with the female servants. It must be because he is a royal guard as there is nothing else attractive about him.” Rea jokes.

“That has to be it, it can’t be his charming attitude.” You say sarcastically. “So.. you and Murk, huh?” You say raising an eyebrow curiously. She turns her head as her cheeks begin to blush and an innocent smile spreads on her face. You will take that as a yes and from the looks of it their relationship is more than just sex. You can’t help but think of the King, what is your relationship with him and is that all he wants from you.

You both stay silent the rest of the way to your chambers. Reaching your door you two say your goodbyes and part ways, you decide to head to bed to try and get an early start tomorrow. Tossing and turning in bed unable to get comfortable, laying on your back you let out a sigh as you stare at the ceiling. The King keeps playing on your mind, what exactly are you to him. Are you just a toy for him to use as he pleases and when he is finished with you will he just toss you aside. You know you can never have a real relationship with him, he is to marry Princess Mera and would never choose you over her. Once they are married will he stop this, whatever this is, once he is done with you will he remove you from his personal guard. You really should’ve thought of this before agreeing to anything with the King, it will probably end in nothing but heart break for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not replying to all the comments, will try harder.


	12. A Deal With Hades, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless night leads you to make a regrettable wager with Raider, but you also find a clue to who the traitor could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some adjustments to previous chapters, nothing major just removed the mention of showers.

Swimming through the corridors in the early hours of the morning, making your way to the training room. You want to try to get in some exercise before you have to stare at a screen all day, for another day. Well, that and you were sick of staring at the ceiling above your bed, you barely slept a wink last night. After seeing how Rea reacted when you asked her about Murk, you couldn’t stop thinking about King Orm. What are you to him, do you mean anything to him or are you just a toy, a pawn to be use and thrown away when he is done. What will happen once the traitor is found, will he no longer need you on his personal guard. Is finding the traitor the only reason he asked you to join his guard. You can never be with the King in the way you want, you can never have a real relationship with him. But can you spend your life as his mistress, if that’s what you are to him. Could you be happy with that or do you want something real. Why are you only just thinking of this now. Why did it take seeing Rea so happy to make you have these thoughts. Maybe you want someone to smile about you the way Rea smiled when you mentioned Murk.

Reaching the training room you find the door unlocked and the lights on, looking around the room you notice there is no one inside. Huh, that’s strange, this door should be locked if no one is using it. Maybe they are in the change rooms or forgot to lock the door after they finished. Shrugging it off you head to the change rooms, finding no one in the female change rooms or any sign that anyone has been in here. After changing you head back into the training room, you activate the voice commands on the control panel for the training system and move to the centre of the room to begin stretching. Standing up you command the computer to start the training simulation. You wait expecting the computer to respond and initiate the training holograms but after a few seconds nothing happens. You repeat the command again and still nothing. You let out a groan of annoyance, to tired for this right now.

Turning around you let out other groan and roll your eyes when you see Raider leaning on the wall next to the control panel. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a stupid smirk on his face. He must be the one who unlocked the door and turned on the lights, and turned off the voice commands.

“Guess it doesn’t obey orders. Just like you.” Raider says in a smug tone giving you a playfully smile. If this is what he calls flirting it was going to get him nowhere.

“Turn it back on, Raider.” You snap. Why does he think you would interested in him after he has been nothing but a dick to you.

“I have a better idea, go a round with me.” Raider says seductively, uncrossing his arms he swims over to you.

“What, so you can actually break my nose this time? No, thanks.”

“Oh, come on. That was an accident.” Raider says stopping very close to you. “Besides, you seem like a woman who likes it a little...” Raider leans in close to your ear. “Rough.” He whispers. The way he said the word rough sends a cold shiver down your spine.

You roll your eyes and let out a sound of disgust, taking a step back you don’t like how close he is to you. He is such a sleazy creep, now you see why Rea said to stay away from him.

“Aww, It sounds like you are scared.” Raider taunts. You stare daggers up at him, he towers over you. Raider is twice your size but he doesn’t scare you, they only person who scares you is King Orm.

“I have seen krill more terrifying than you.” You scoff giving him a unimpressed look.

“Good, then spar with me. And how about we make it a little more interesting?” A sadistic smile spreads across Raiders face. His eyes run your body as he licks his lips. “Perhaps, a little wager?”

You don’t like the way Raider is staring at you, it’s the look of a predator about to pounce on its pray. But it also give you a cruel and cunning idea, it just depends on what the terms are for the wager.

“What are the terms?” You question curiously.

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says.” He smirks as he speaks. You knew he was going to say something along those lines.

“What do you want if you win?” You question, already knowing it will probably be that you have to have dinner with him.

“Why don’t we leave that till we find out who the winner is. Makes it more exciting not knowing.” Raider taunts giving you a cocky smirk with a risen eyebrow.

You should think about this for a minute, if you lose you will probably end having to have dinner with him or something worse. But you could also win and get to beat the crap out of him at the same, which sounds like a win.

“Okay, fine.” You give him a cocky smirk. You have a cunning plan, but can you win against him especially if he fights like he did during training.

“So, do we have a deal?” Raider questions extending his hand for you to shake.

You look at his hand then back to him, should you accept this. You could lose and you would have to do whatever Raider says, then again you could beat him, you have gotten stronger since you trained with him. But if you don’t accept he will never leave you alone, letting out a sigh you shake his hand. You are expecting a crashing grip on your hand, but to your surprise his grip is gentle and his hands are very soft for a warrior.

“Are you ready then?” Raider asks letting go of your hand.

It’s a bit of a surprise for him to ask, last time he didn’t even let you take stance. You just nod in response as he steps back from you and readies his stance. You don’t give Raider a chance to make the first move, pulsing through the water you throw a punch at his face. Raider dodges and returns with a high kick which you block. You and Raider go back and forth throwing barrages of punches and kicks, finding an opening you punch Raider square in the jaw with such force you send him into the wall behind him. He hits the wall with a hard thud and slides down.

Holding his jaw he stands himself up. “I was definitely wrong about you.” Raider smiles rubbing his jaw and spitting blood from his mouth. “You’re not as weak as you look.” You are not sure if you should take that as a compliment or an insult.

Before you can say anything Raider pulses through the water throwing a barrage of punches, he lands a few hits on you which will surely leave bruises. Trying to block and dodge his attacks as he forces you backwards. Feeling the wall closing behind you, you aren’t going to let him trap you again. Waiting for an opening you send a swift kick into Raider’s ribs, as he hugs his side in pain and you cartwheel sideways out of the way. Once your feet land on the ground you drop low swinging a leg out, knocking Raider’s feet out from underneath him. Falling onto his back with a hard thud you straddle over him trying to pin his arms down, but he is able to break free and punch you in the cheek forcing you off him. You both jump to your feet and lunge through the water at each other, you throw a punch at his face only to have him dodge it and grab your arm. Your face is violently slammed into the wall as one arm is bent behind your back and the other is held into the wall above your head. Raider pushes his body into your back forcing you harder against the wall, his grip tightens on your wrists as you try to break free. You had to admit Raider is a really good fighter, you see why the King had wanted him to train you. But Murk had trained you instead and you have learned a trick or two from him.

“Give up.” Raider whispers in your ear thinking he has already won. You let out a laugh which makes Raider pull your arm behind your back harder making you whine in pain. “What is so funny?”

“You’re making this too easy.” You smirk. Raider tilts his head curiously, he had you trapped against the wall what were you going to do.

Kicking back into Raider’s leg making him drop to a knee. Letting go of the arm he was holding above your head, you elbow him in the face making him let you go and fall onto his ass. Spinning around you drive a kick into his chest forcing him onto his back. Raider lets out a grunt from how hard he hits the ground. Getting behind him as he sits up you wrap your arms under his arms and interlock your fingers behind his neck. Forcing his arms up you put him into a sleeper hold Murk had taught you during your training. You struggle to keep your fingers locked over his neck, Raider is more muscular than Murk and your arms aren’t that long. Before you can do anything he pulls his arms down with such force he breaks free from your hold. Raider swings his elbow back into your cheek knocking you back. You get to your feet but you are knocked back down as Raider lunges at you, spearing you across the waist. You and Raider struggle against each other as you wrestle on the ground, you are both trying to get the upper hand. Raider manages to get the upper hand and flips you over making you sit in his lap. Intertwining his legs over yours and spreading them apart. He forcefully pulls both your arms behind your back crossing your wrists and holds them with one hand. His other hand snakes up between your breasts and wraps around your throat, pulling you back against his chest. Struggling you try to break free but the way he has a hold on you, you could barely even wiggle your hips. If anyone was to walk in right now they would get the wrong idea, you two in a very compromising position.

“You’re the one making it too easy.” Raider chuckles. You thrash around furiously trying to free an arm or a leg, something you can use to fight back but no luck you are trapped in his hold. “You might as well concede, you will pass out before you break free.”

He was right you are beginning to tire, it didn’t help you were already tired from not sleeping. You let out a soft whine as you continue to struggle, your whole body begins to feel weak but you can’t give up.

“You are so stubborn, don’t know when to give up. I like that.” Raider whispers seductively in your ear, tightening his grip around your throat. It becomes difficult to breathe and you begin to feel dizzy, but you won’t let yourself yield. You try to break free but your body is so tired, your head droops slight as it feels like your about to lose consciousness. Your eyes become heavy as you struggle to stay awake, you can feel your body is about to give out on you.

“I-I yield.” You croak barely audible for the pressure Raider had on your throat. Hearing you say this brings a massive smirk to Raiders lips, letting you go and untangling his legs from yours he stands to his feet. You rub your throat gasping and coughing desperately trying to breathe properly. How could you be so stupid, you let him provoke you into this stupid wager and now you lost.

“That was impressive, you have definitely improved.” Raider praises you, if that’s what you can call it. Looking up he gives you a sweet smile and offers you a hand from the ground. Taking his hand he pulls you to your feet and close to him, so your bodies touch. You have never been this close to him, you can see all the details in his eyes. You never noticed the beautiful emerald green colour of his eyes or the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. He actually is very handsome when you look at him, guess you never noticed before, too busy rolling your eyes to get a good look at him. His lips are still pull to a sweet smile that makes your cheeks turn a slight pink shade. What in the name of hades is wrong with you, why are you blushing at him.

“Dinner tonight, my chambers.” Raider orders, letting go of your hand and brush a few strands of hair behind your ear. You know you should be disgusted by him, but it is strangely sweet and you liked it. Not saying anything else Raiders turns and begins to swims away. “Oh,” Raider stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder. “And wear a nice dress.” giving you a wink before disappearing from the room.

Was this really the same man who has been nothing but a asshole to you since joining the guard. You can’t help but chuckle to yourself, his cocky attitude was becoming kind of attractive. You shake your head violently, what is wrong with you today. You couldn’t be that desperate for someone to pay attention to you that you are interested in Raider, there has to be something wrong with you. It must be the lack of sleep, that has to be it. Tired from not sleeping, sore from fighting and now you have to have dinner with Raider, could this day get any worse.

Pushing the thought of having dinner with Raider out of your mind you freshen up, change and head to security office. That is enough exercise for the day, you don’t have the energy to do anymore, anyway. Making to the security office, the other guards are still unpleased to see you here and the head of security murmurs ever time he passes you. Sitting at the same computer, another day of staring at this screen, another day not by the Kings side. Maybe if you find something on who the traitor is, King Orm will let you back by his side before the weeks end. If you find something will he give you a “reward” liked he promised. Thinking this gives you the motivation to try harder, not that you haven’t been trying your hardest, but you feel you could do better. You are part of King Orm’s personal guard, chosen by the King himself and trusted by him personally with this. You can’t let him down, you need to live up to the expectations he has for you. Hyping yourself up and trying to find the energy to get through the day, jumping straight into where you left off.  
  
-  
  
On the other side of the palace Orm swims through the corridors accompanied by Rea and Vulko. He makes his way to the interrogation room where the man who attempted to kill him is being held. It has been three days now since the attack attempt, after the man was released from infirmary, he was brought here to be interrogated. He had lost a lot of blood and his hand could not be reattached, not that there was any use he will probably be executed after he stands trail. Murk and Raider are in charge of all interrogations for the King. They had been trained specially for this and Orm trusted them to get the information they need out of him. One way or another and it wouldn’t be the first time. Reaching the interrogation room Orm finds only Murk waiting at the door, looking around he sees Raider nowhere in sight.

“Good morning, Sire.” Murk bows greeting the King and nodding at Vulko and Rea.

“Murk.” Orm nods. “Where is Raider?”

“Here, Sire.” Raider says swimming down the corridor towards them.

“Why are you late, Raider?” Orm questions sternly. Orm could tolerate a lot of thing but his guard being late is not one of them. Their job is to protect his life and being a second late could cost him it. Not that he really needed guards to protect him, he is one of the most skilled and powerful warriors in the seven seas but a King could always use the extra protection.

“My apologies, Sire. I was sparring with Y/N and it went longer than expected.” Raider bows as he speaks.

Hearing this makes Orm’s jaw clench, all he can think is Raider has hurt you again. And the idea of Raider even touching you infuriated Orm, you belong to him, you had promised yourself to him. No other man should be touching you, not even for sparring matches. Orm couldn’t say or do anything to Raider, he had to keep his calm. He couldn’t let anyone know how he really felt about you.

“How badly did you injure her this time?” Orm asks in calm tone.

“Not at all, Sire. She was actually the one who hurt me.” Raider smiles rubbing his still aching jaw from your brutal punch.

Orm didn’t like the way Raider was smiling, he had seen that smile many times before. Usually before some poor servant woman is pushed out of Raider’s chambers in the early hours of the morning, her shoes in hand and tears in her eyes. Orm knew Raider was a womaniser, everyone knew it but for some reason they kept coming back for more and it always ended in tears. Orm wasn’t about to let you make the same mistake many others had, and he wasn’t going to let Raider touch what is his. But he couldn’t say anything to Raider, he couldn’t tell Raider to stay away from you without raising questions. Perhaps a gentle warning from your king will keep you away from him and remind you who you belong to.

“I believe that’s called payback.” Orm says with a stern face. He had to hide the smirk tugging at his lips, he needed to see that footage. He wanted to see you when your warrior instinct kicks in and you hurt Raider.

Rea lets out an snorted laugh at the Kings comment, making Raider glare at her and Murk to glare at him.

“Let us begin with the interrogation.” Orm says breaking the growing tension.

Murk and Raider enter the interrogation room, Orm and the others enter the observation room to watch from behind a two way mirror. The man is sitting with his hand cuffed to the table and his other arm cuffed to the chair he is sitting in. Murk takes a seat across from him and Raider leans against the wall behind Murk. They will try talking to the man to begin with, If he refuses to cooperate Orm will be forced to allow them to move on to more drastic measures. Orm is a rational and fair man, he is not as power hungry and brutal as everyone thinks. He believes in giving people a chance to explain themselves before the need for violence, even if they did try to kill him and everyone in his palace.

An hour has passed and the man is still refusing to talk. Murk is sitting across from him, Raider paces back and forth behind him. Raider is starting to become impatient, he always believes brute force is the best way to get answers. That is why Orm always had Murk and Raider do the integration together. Murk was calm, rational and some what friendly. He is able to get them talking, sometimes. And when they don’t talk that’s when Raider gets his turn, he is the complete opposite of Murk. From the way this integration is going, Raider was going to get his turn very soon. After a few more minutes of trying to get the man to talk Murk decide to consult with the King as to what the next move is. He makes Raider leave with him, Murk didn’t trust Raider not to start beating on this man the second he steps out of the room. Entering the observation room Orm is standing on the other side of the mirror glaring at the man.

“He is still not talking, Sire.” Murk says.

“Very well, Raider you may proceed with the interrogation.” Orm turns to Raider, who has a smile on his face. It gave Orm an uneasy feeling how happy and how much Raider enjoyed doing this but he was good at getting answers, so Orm just ignored it.

“It would be my pleasure, Sire.” Raider says in a happy tone. Vulko and Rea shoot each other uncomfortable glances as Raider and Murk pass them leaving the room. Looks like Orm isn’t the only one who gets a uneasy feeling from how much Raider enjoyed inflicting pain on others. Orm decides to leave them to it, if the man says anything they will let him know. And he didn’t like watching the interrogations when they turned like this, it reminds him to much of the horrible beatings his father use to give him when he was a defenceless child.  
  
-  
  
Hours pass by and the hype quickly wore off. Elbow on the desk with your chin resting in your palm, you stare blankly at the screen trying to not to fall asleep. You still haven’t found anything. You found nothing in the guest and staff list, nothing in any of the footage you have viewed and nothing in any of the audio you have listened to so far. You aren’t the only one working on this, everyone who isn’t monitoring the palace and city are working on it too. You just think it is strange for all these people to be working on this and no one has found anything yet, that or they are not telling you. The King did say he was having his doubts about some in the security office, maybe he is right to have doubts.

The footage plays on the screen in front of you. You are reviewing the footage of the man who attempted the attack in hopes to find something you missed the first hundred times you watched it. He enters the kingdom and is checked over by the guards at the entrance, he socialises with a few different people but never touches anyone and then he tries to attack the King. It plays out just like it did the last time you watched it, but that’s when you notice something. Towards the celebrations he orders himself a drink, it is his first one drink of the night. But why have it at the end of the party, maybe he has a poor alcohol tolerance or something.

Changing the footage to that of the service area, where drinks are prepared and brought to guests. Watching as the male servant prepares the man drink, everything seems normal, once it is prepared he puts it onto a tray to deliver it. Clicking through the different angles of the cameras as he heads towards the man. Holding the tray in front of him, he makes his way through the crowd of people. There nothing out of the ordinary, maybe it’s a waste of time watching this. Suddenly a guard in full palace uniform walks in front of the servant making he halt in his tracks, his almost spills the drink but the guard grabs the tray steading it just in time. It looks as though they are apologising to each other, then they both continue on their ways. Okay, nothing strange about that accidents happen all the time. The servant delivers the drink to the man, that’s when you see something on the tray next to the glass. Zooming in, it’s the detonation device but how did it end up on the tray. The guard! rewinding the footage and looking at it from different camera angles, you can see when the guard grabs the tray they slips the device onto it. But who is the guard?, you can’t see their face because of their helmet. The servant must have been in on it as well, you find all the info you can on him. This is your first clue, this could lead you to finding the traitor for the King. You want to jump around a squeal in excitement but you stay calm, does this mean you will get a ‘reward’ from the King. Wait, the King, you must show this to he immediately. You could just send it to his communication device but you would much rather deliver it in person, and it would be safer incase someone intercepts the message. You can’t let anyone here know that you have found anything either, the King did say he was to be the first and only one to know. Copying to your device and closing the computer down just to be sure, you casually stroll out of the security office. Once you are far enough away for no one to see, you quickly pick up pace and hurry to find King Orm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Orm will react when he finds out about your dinner date with Raider?
> 
> And I believe food and drinks would be served similar to the surface and they would have ways of keeping liquids in glasses.


End file.
